


This is Crazy, But I'm baaack!

by TFALokiwriter



Series: This is Crazy [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memories, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to a universe that has changed, great.Now wipe out the memories of those who were close to the person returning, not so great. Keep three people who were not close into the equation, eh that's an iffy. The return of RobustShell; it has it's own difficulties in the beginning but the dust will settle. And RobustShell will pick up what remained of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm baack

    It's been a long time since I went to the theater for a Transformers movie. Specifically four years to be exact starting from 2011 to 2014. I am not watching Age of Extinction in 3-D glasses; this time I went with a Generation 1 Optimus Prime T-shirt, short jeans,white socks,old shoes with knotted up shoelaces, and just my average everyday glasses.The previews were one thing pretty nice. Now the opening came in showing outerspace and Earth . . .with an armada of cybertronian ships. This time Optimus Prime was not narrating it.

  I was confused. So obviously I did not understand the opening without some context here. Then the scene went down to Earth in the era where Dinosaurs existed. I saw the small dinosaur  similar to a baby T-rex exploring.Then huge gigantic cybertronian ships similar to pillars landed on the surface.It became apparent that these ships must belong to the early seven primes from the second Transformers installment. _Run baby T-rex! I_ clung on to hope that the baby dinosaur running into danger while others were fleeing.

The little dinosaur went out for safety as these ships made a explosion.

 _Run cutey, run!_ I thought, leaning forward and saw the dinosaur ran for safety.

The baby dinosaur came over the mountain like structure, and behold, I saw more spaceships among the white-grayish scenery.

 "What the  .  .  ." I saw the landscape become white-gray material.  _Could this be the ice age?_ I thought, trying to understand what the heck was going on here. But the other thing that was obvious is that any dinosaur in it's path had died and become part of the landscape.

 There is this close, whirr-clicking like sound coming straight from--me?

 I look down. Instead of seeing hands there was this mechanical floating like material coming from my arms similar to the ones from the theatrical trailers on youtube (Which I _never_ saw on the big screen, sadly.) I didn't know whether to scream, but in my mind it was debated just to stare at it like a creep. Most people  don't know how scary it is until it happens to them.  My attention is no longer on the long awaited sequel because that can wait for later  .  .  . or can it? Can this kill me? I move my legs--oh I can still feel my legs--but they are not there!

"Holy slag!" I scream.

Everyone's attention switched from the movie to me; and that is way spine-chilling than reading it from a horror book. _I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die.I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

"Ivy!"

In a flash the theater was gone. However; memories from something that I cannot account for had struck me. Where was I? My name is Ivy--No wait I remember  about Megatron, I remember the eight sisters, I remember causing Sam's death, and then so much pain. Oh so that's where the line 'Rose' came from. What had I done in this timeline? Darkness turned into light and my senses returned. But here's the unebelievable kicker that _no one_ would ever expect!  I'm rolling in  a barrel of sorts.

"AHHH" I scream, hearing birds and a ocean from outside the barrel. So this could mean I'm nearby a dock.Oh, hope this won't end up in me dying by falling into the water through this rolling barrel.  "I don't like getting dizzziiee!"

The barrel hit a hard object and **pop** went the top. I literately flew out then crashed into a pile of fish.

"Aw man!" I get out the fish pile. I look down to my wet shirt. "There goes my perfectly clean Generation One Optimus Prime shirt!"

 A couple people were staring at me like a weirdo.

"Stop staring at me." I snap at them flailing my arms. "Ever got freaked out by some Science fiction thing?" I wave my index finger back and forth. "Nope, I don't think so."

There was this gun like floating fly machine hovering just inches way from me.

 "DIEEEE!" I kick it down and stomp on it.

What's happened to me? I look over my shoulder to see there was a couple men in these swat uniforms heading my way. Oh boy there isn't gonna another 'Ivy has interrupted the timeline yet again!' scenario. I am not allowing myself to ruin the timeline  of a potentially good-movie that I do not understand the beginning that confuses me. So, yet as smart Transfan, I leaped on board a abandoned old ferry and hid inside a basement.

 "Come on, you said there was an Autobot signature here."  I heard a man's voice from outside.

"No, it was a Decepticon signature!" Oh yet another man, goody. Don't recognize the voice at all.

"Apparently Ratchet isn't on here." I remembered the trailer scene where Ratchet was getting attacked by the humans and it was nighttime in that shot. I cover my mouth; it's daytime so this isn't the exact time.

 "Another dead end." I heard another man said.

I took a step back but then fell down on a metal screw and landed on my butt.

"Ssssh." I look up and see Ratchet with a digit on his mouth.

Did I just really see a Autobot who hardly is seen fixing anyone in the Bayverse? I didn't say a word until they were off the ship. I pushed myself up against the wall feeling my heart pounding and my fear-o meter going up. For the first time in most of my life I was sitting across from a Autobot in hiding who told me to not make a sound. I don't know how long we had a stare-like contests but eventually Ratchet ended the eerie silence.

 "Correct me if I am mistaken  . . . but how is Optimus Prime on your shirt?" Ratchet asks.

I laugh a little at the medic.

 "I .  .  . um,  . . " I tap my fingers awkwardly. "Tell me if you know anything of the name: Robustshell."

His windshield wiper like liners made Ratchet appear confused.

 "No."

"Ivy Bell?"

 "No."

"The Crazy vermin?"

"Is that another name that humans give each other?"

"Uh no." I said,shaking my head. I take off my glasses--wait  .  . . I can see clearly  .  . . I can see from a good distance.I put my glasses into my left jean pocket.  "I'm  .  .  uh.  .  . "

 "A human named The Crazy Vermin?"

 I had this bad feeling that this may be the only time he'll know me.

 "No." I slightly smile, holding my hand out. "My name is Bell."

Yes, using my last name for Ratchet to identify me is a bit lame. I know but we never really got introduced to each other years ago.

"I'm Autobot Ratchet." He shook my small hand gently and then he let go.

"I'm from a universe where the Autobots and Decepticons are fictional." I said.

Ratchet tilts his head.

"That can't be possible." Ratchet makes a pretty logical observation. "How can you be from another universe?"

"We met before, Ratchet." I tell him, feeling mixed emotions coming through. No we haven't meet, well we kind of met when I was considered insane in 2009 by the Autobots. I look down briefly to my hands. "But you just don't remember me. Nobody does, probably."'

You can kind of figure Ratchet realized why Optimus Prime is on my shirt.  But his faceplate was full of concern and worry; easily telling me he is asking himself 'How could I forget a human?'.


	2. I won't let it happen

Ratchet could plausibly die in this movie; to be more specific he may die.I  won't let that happen. I don't understand what is coming over me. Not about these feelings that exist inside of me, but . .  . doing this for a Autobot? Who am I? A young fangirl who doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. Who's failing at that terrible I'm just a girl who doesn't want to see an Autobot die right after arriving to the Bayverse.

"How old are you?" Ratchet asks.

 I froze.

 "18," I said. "But can't be sure. Because of .  .  .  reasons. Mind traveling reasons."

There is a small car across from the old ferry.

 "If you've been here before; did anything major happen?" Ratchet asks.

I was looking at the old car thinking it could be a perfect escape route.

 "Yeah . .  ." I feel a tear go down.The pain from loosing what most parents would embrace to have in their lives has just returned with a burn that isn't vicious.

I wipe off a tear.

"I came here by my mind." I said. "Now  .  .  ." I look towards Ratchets empty driver. "I'm physically here. Hey Ratch, uh, you may want to pull up a hologram. And scan that car, and go into the fish pile."

 "Why would I do that?" Ratchet asks, like someone who is using logic to dictate whats reasonable.

"To save your life, duh." I tell him.

 Ratchet scanned the car; next minute I felt the seat under me jump and robotic sounds coming from the outside. Woah so this is how it feels when inside a transformer who just scanned a new car. Ratchet drove through the fish pile. So as a paranoid transfan I put a little 'swamp energy signature' device on the driver wheel. Score one for miss paranoid girl!

 "Do you know how I die?"

Truthfully, I don't.

"Yes."

 "There's a saying humans say that goes along the lines of 'your pants smell like they are on fire''."

 Reminder to all: Ratchet can scan organisms.

 "Okay, I don't." I admit. "I just know that you die. And put a hologram up for pete's sake,you are revealing that you are a transformer!"

Ratchet's hologram comes up.

"Is that better?" Ratchet asks.

I was busy staring at him that he didn't get an answer; his hologram reminded me of Lennox aged ten years older, his hair is a mix of brown and gray, and he had the body of a wise-look-up-to medical Doctor. He wave his left hand up and down.

 "Hello?" Ratchet asks.

I clear my throat.

"Yes." I said. "That IS better.Now, I need to buy some new stuff . . ."

So then Ratchet drove me to a nearby clothing store.I walked into the building stinking like fish--I could tell it was horrible because everyone was wearing gas-masks. So me got two packages of necessaries, six pairs of shirts,one package of socks,scissors (to cut the tags off, I hate them),shoes with straps, a package of panties, and  six jeans. I also got  body soap, hair shampoo, Mechanical tooth brush, toothpaste, and some food. Checking out of the store was something I didn't plan for.

 "Do you have a credit car?" The employee asks.

 "No." I said, "BUT!" I raise my hand up and shook my index finger back and forth. "I do have a credit card number!"

 I put in random numbers into the machine. Then I pressed enter; surprisingly the machine took the number.

"Okay, Ms, Garcia Flancelize." The employee said, as I grabbed the bags with the groceries.

To think a random number belonged to someone who I just pretty much .  .  .  identity theft much? No.That's a one time use for me on this! I'll have to use a different random number next time around.I share a quick smile to the employee and then made sure to get out of the building before the employee got suspicious.

Ratchet opened the door.

Oh great; so whoever was nearby this store just saw the door open BY ITSELF. Does he really want to die?

I put the bags on the car's passenger seat floor, then get in and shut the door. Then I buckle up a seat belt.

 "Ratch, a little question." I said, picking up the bags.

 "Go ahead." Ratchet said, driving off from the store.

I look over to see the employee running out the door holding a recipient.

 "Do you have a habit to open your car door for humans?" I ask, turning my attention away from the door.

 "A little." Ratchet admits.  "Why are you calling me 'Ratch'?"

"It's a little nickname." I said.

"Did you do that to Megatron?" Ratchet asks.

 Wooops. Where did that come from? I hadn't told him about  .  . . Wait .  . .Oh yeah I told him I've been here before. So duh  it's logical he brought that up! Especially knowing I had met everyone when I hinted at that.

"Yeeep." I said,with a wide grin. "Most Transfans call him Megs or Megsy; even his voice actor did,"

Ratchet laughs, as his entire vehicle mode became a little bit jumpy like he was going over a bumpy road.

 "How did you not end up dead doing that?" Ratchet wipes off a energon tear.

 "Starscream." I said. "Okay Ratchet, there's a ocean with no cars or surveillance." I use the scissor and cut off the tags. "I have to take a bath. so do me a favor and don't look,"

There is also a big tree that prevents anyone from  seeing the lake, I  put on the  new pair of water shoes that do not require socks.I wiggled my toes while thinking that they resembled hands but shorter and pretty useful for balance.I then went into the lake with my shampoo and body soap. Lets say taking a bath in the lake is pretty calm, especially beautiful. So after getting drying off I changed into my new clothes.

 "Okay Ratchet, you can look now." I said, coming back with a bundle of dirty clothes.

Ratchet was hiding in the forest in his robot mode; to be honest, he's got his armor more dirty than a dirt bike being ridden by people after it's just rained.

"Thought there was another Autobot in here." Ratchet said, shaking his helmet. 

Ratchet walks out of the forest.

 "How small was it?" I asked.

"Like a human gun." Ratchet said.

I rub my forehead.

"We're being watched." I said,

"Bell, how can you know that it was not  a insect?" Ratchet asks, his voice sounded different like had a bit of doubt towards me, as though something had shaken his trust in humans.

"Because you are a cybertronian," I reason with him. "And I somehow got sent here."

"You mentioned the name of a deceased Decepticon." Ratchet told me. "I have every reason to suspect you are part of the Decepticon cause."

I look down, with a sigh shaking my head.

 "Before I tell you; how did Sam die?" I ask, looking up towards Ratchet.

Ratchet was silent for a moment there.

 "He died on Bumblebee's watch," Ratchet sadly said. "During the battle of Chicago."

All the Decepticons I had known back then were _dead._

"No." I said, pointing to myself.  "It's MY fault."

"Your fault?" Ratchet repeats, confused and a bit surprised.

"You heard me; I'm taking responsibility for my arrival." I admit.

I cringed when recalling receiving the Allspark and Megatron sending Sam Witwicky down from a statue goblin wall material.I saw Sam fall  like someone put the movie into slow motion. Like most ticked off people it made me want to punch a wall.Nobody wants to have a memory like that linger in their memory. Most Transfans never dream of ruining a time line this badly that had to be fixed by unworldly forces. Perhaps it had been fixed by whoever ensure's Transformers continue living.

"It's _my_ fault!" I continue.

"Now you are sounding like Bumblebee." Ratchet said. "You couldn't have been there."

 I cleared my throat.

 "I'm responsible because I . . . " I put the dirty clothes into a bag."I used to be  a cybertronian named RobustShell previously, but here's what ended that status."

I then told him my story.Ratchet  kept asking questions along the way as he is confused for the most part about how I got into a relationship with Megatron and ended having to be watched by Starscream. Ratchet was laughing by the time I told him how it came to be: How Starscream became my 'watcher' or more like guardian. Like Sam was to Bumblebee.

~                                                                ~

              **.  .    2008 .  .**

**.  .  . Cybertron  .  .**

  We see a girl holding a box  of popcorn while walking and munching on it.She looks younger than 15.If looks were revealing they would be spot on that she was fourteen, not really tall, and a had a child-like atmosphere full of joy.She has exactly old shoes that used to be white and gray which are  now dulled. Ivy kicks an old broken branch of her shoes way. The ground trembles under the girl's feet. Ivy stops in her tracks not shaking or trembling. A person can tell she is not afraid.

  She looks up to see a towering dark Decepticon similar to Shockwave and  Starscream combined. 

 "Hai Torturer!" Ivy squeaks.

 Torturer covers the side of his helmet like her squeak hurt.

"My audios!" Torturer covers his audios.

 Ivy swallows the popcorn in her mouth.

 "I wasn't dat loud." Ivy said, rolling her left  eye.

   Torturer rubs above his single optic.

 "Yes, yes you are." Torturer said.

"Cause dah only time I'm dat loud is when . ." She picks up a dusty metal junk that resembles a microhpone. Ivy sings into it like a microphone. "MICROOOOOPHOOONENE!"

 Torturer puts his head into the wall.

 "Five points for meeee!" Ivy does a fist pump as she laughs.

Ivy skips away from Torturer while  doing a terrible whip-poor-will whistle. Torturer gets his head out of the wall.One can reason his dislike towards Ivy started then at that point, and, his decision to torture her by doing things against logic.Torturer went down the other way that he had originally was walking from. He was going to do what Megatron wouldn't do. All because The Fallen highly advised no one to kill the fleshie.

~                                                       ~

**.  .  . Present day .  .  .**

 Ratchet and I were now hiding alongside a abandoned mine surrounded by mountains and no internet reception.

 "The Fallen advised this?" Ratchet asks, sounding unsure about that.

 "Yeeep." I said, with a nod. "As you should recall that hologram he sent me in 2011. He was more like a storyteller with that voice."

"Are you sure that's the right fallen?"  Ratchet couldn't believe it, can't blame him for that.

"Yeeep." I said, again.

"So what about Starscream being your 'guardian'." Ratchet returns to topic. "That's .  .  .  not possible."

I shook my head, giggling a little at that.

"I befriended a Decepticon--that part came when I was cybertronian, you know--and got on his nerves, got betrayed ONCE by him," I said, raising an index finger. "I wasn't scared of the tall, pretzel like Decepticon. For all I knew back then; Michael Bay could have done better with his helmet."

Ratchet raises his window shield like wiper optic ridges.

"I'll continue how he got to be my 'watcher." I said. "And then I  .  . . "

~                                                                ~

    **Cybertron  .  .  . 2008.  .  .**

 Ivy wondered into Megatron's room by accident.There were weapons, helmets, trophies, gears, and armors all over the room. She made the perfect 'o' impression. Ivy looks generally shocked to find this room. After all she has been exploring the ruins of Cybertron aimlessly to keep herself occupied when not bothering the new Decepticons.

 "Get out of my room,vermin,." Ivy's face turns white, and she turns around with her mouth still in the 'o' shape.

"Stop gaping at me like that." Megatron orders her. His monstrous, powerful breath made him seem like  a monster merged into a dragon and a cybertronian that resembled much of a cybertronian flight jet who relied on his appearance  alone to force fear into those smaller than him. "And that's an order."

Ivy did not move, but simply stared at him.

"Move your small feet." Megatron orders her.

There is silence from Ivy.

Megatron tips Ivy over and saw that she had actually fainted when he came into the room.

".  .  . Stupid vermin." Megatron grumbles to himself, picking Ivy up by her feet.

Ivy  fell out her shoes and landed on the floor.  Megatron looks at the squished shoes then looks down to see her feet are intact.The tyrant sighs to himself, frustrated with this 'out of picture' scnario. Megatron shook his head while grumbling to himself, "I squeezed the barbarian's feet out, should of expected that."

Megatron picks up Ivy lightly using her ankles, and then he threw her out of the room.

"I should make a secure lock for my room." Megatron thought out loud as he went to make his room even more secure from disgusting infected humans.

Fortunately Ivy landed on Starscream's foot.

 "My foot!" The seeker backs off, wiggling Ivy off his metal foot.

Ivy lands on the floor, apparently sleeping.

"  .  .  . She came from Megatron's direction." Starscream looks up to the ceiling, sighing to himself. "I told her not to go there." He looks down to the floor while folding his arms. Specific words were key to getting her up from a 'unconscious' like state. "She never listens!"

  Ivy gets up on her two feet.

 "Listens to what?" Ivy asks, her attention is not focused on her shoeless feet but on Starscream.

 "To your elders!" Starscream said, harsly.

"Dude um  . . . " Ivy taps her fingers together. "Ya are not old.  Ya are young."

"That is not the point!" Starscream waves his left servo.

Torturer is seen making a metal screw driver object specifically made to annoy Ivy.

 "Then what is the point?" Ivy asks, while her shoes and popcorn randomly reappeared beside her feet. "YAY SHOES, YAY POPCORN!" She said it like it was a thing to celebrate about. 

Starscream sighs.

 "You need to learn responsibility, human." Starscream said, with a growl at the word 'human'.

Ivy puts on her shoes.

 "I know what responsibility is; taking consequences for your actions!" Ivy chirps, getting her other shoe in.

 "No," Starscream said. "Responsibility is getting hurt, killed, or more else tortured for what you did."

Ivy looks up to the seeker, with a smile on her face as though she didn't fear him.

 "Wow." Ivy said. "Ya got a bad dictionary or somethin'."

"We have different dictionary's," Starscream said. "Unlike your greedy, infested, filthy kind."

Ivy shrugs, as though it did not bother her.

"You will learn, by me doing what no Decepticon wants to ever do!" Starscream walks towards the Direction of Megatron's room .  .  .

~                                                                 ~

**.    . Present day  .  .  .**

"To make you learn a lesson, Starscream asked Megatron to make him your guardian?" Ratchet repeated it like it was something undreamable.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm completely human right  now, I think,"

I expected Ratchet to make debate over that,

"Then you must be a pretender."

"Nah."

"What make you say 'I think'?"

I told him how I got into this universe.

 "I want to see if .  . . " Ratchet's big digit goes  through my shoulder like it was matter making room for him to miss me. It was exactly like the swarming metal object in the theatrical trailers.  "You are not human."

"I used to be human."  I correct myself.

"But you are  something that's unknown." Ratchet points out.

"Yeeah." I said, with a chuckle."But nothing that you know of."

Ratchet folded his arms.

"I hate not knowing." Ratchet said.

Okay, lets change the topic to something he does know.

"Have you seen Bumblebee?" I ask.

"Been a long cycle since I saw that kid, wonder what that teenager's been up to .  . . I can only imagine he ceased contact with Mikaela."


	3. Shark Bait

Four days later we decided to part ways. Why was that? Because I could tell that Ratchet was holding back something when he said something about  ceasing communications with Mikaela; Sams previous girlfriend. Ratchet's heavy sighs sounded as though he was holding back something else completely. It was as though the entire universe decided to be a big ass in what I knew about the Bayverse. It became apparent that Ratchet might be lying to me. And also that Ratchet is a target.

All the Autobots are targets.

I stood by the road holding my thumb up;well, to start a new life in humanity is to do some stupid stuff like get a ride to a city and go into town to register a new name. Any name would do in this case. Ratchet went off his own way.A Former Decepticon can be a valuable suspect if you are an Autobot on the run from a bounty hunter like Lockdown. The best advantage to being me is that no one can touch me if they tried unless  .  .  . I wouldn't think about it.

 "Finally." I sigh to myself, as a black van stopped nearby.  I open the door and came in with a huge bag of supplies. "Thanks for stoppin--"

I felt a hard surface pressed against my head.

 "Where's Ratchet?" I heard the driver ask.

Damnnit Ratchet, opening your cardoor was the worst idea ever!

 "I-I-I-I don't know." I said, feeling scared and startled.

I heard a beep coming from the back,and a trigger  being pressed.

"Turn it off." I heard a man order.

 "She's got extreme levels of radiation all over her." Another man said, hitting some metal.

"This girl can't contain Transformium." Another man argues back, "She isn't  a Autobot or Decepticon!"

"Shut up!" The Driver orders them all, tightening his grip on the trigger.  "I'll ask one more time; where is he?"

He reminded me of Simmons wearing those sunglasses as though age had gotten the best of him.

"I don't know." I repeat, gritting my teeth. "So lower the damn gun before some bu-b-ul-bullets are wasted."

From the corner of my eye;I saw the man nod, and then a gun shot whizzed through and went through the front window. Reminded me of BulletRide the Autobot (sister of Arcee from Transformers Prime, don't ask) who literately had bullets  that were like cells but once they came out these bullets became hardened and deadly, her spark was the shape of a bullet too. Wasn't hurt but it simply me made scared because all of a sudden there was this odd, frightened fear that replaced my bold reaction towards them.

 They knew what I was (while me on the other hand had no idea what Transformium is). The beeping got louder at the back.

I saw the man smiles from under those glasses.

"I have a idea what you are." The man snaps his fingers. "We're using her as bait."


	4. What happened?

By nightfall, they were talking about who will weaken Ratchet while the big guy will finish him off.When I say 'they', it's the men similar to Sector 7 but more willing to take risks or kill people to get what they want. A Transfan could only guess Lockdown is the big guy. Perhaps it's only logical that the big bad guy is the tall dark Cybertronian whose head can become a gun. I came to realize there are more risks hanging around Autobots than Decepticons.The driver, who I later learned is James Savoy, put on unusual gloves that shifted similar to robotic armor getting unsettled similar to fine sand.

Lesson of the day: Hanging around Autobots could possibly get you killed.

  Lesson two of the day:Better yet be used as bait to draw the Autobots out.

By nightfall these agents decided it was time to have the bait out.

I'm at a lone, rounded table outside a restaurant dabbling in my own misery.

 "You staying here kid?" The Store Keeper asks, as he approaches me.

 "I advise you not to touch me." I advise him.

I turn around giving him a questionable look.

"Well someone's in a bad mood."

 "Since when I am having a mood swing?"

"I would link articles and research papers on how the sound of your voice portrays you, but  .  .  . "

"This isn't the internet."

The store keeper sat across from me.

 "Tell me what's your problem." The Store Keeper said. "I've heard ladies complain about the lads a lot after cheating on them."

 "What?" I said. "I thought that was the other way around."

"Sometimes it isn't the young lads who do it first, it's the ladies." The Store Keeper said. "Who did you break up with?"

I look towards the left seeing the black van with sirens on it parked at the corner from a good distance.

"Nobody." I turn my direction towards him.

The man rolled his left eye, while his right eye seemed like it was glass. It simply did not move.

"You act like it." The Store owner said. "My name isn't Billy Bob because I'm a bugger."

I laugh at him, eventually hitting the table with a fist as my face is getting red.

"Now,  how long ago did you break up?" Billy Bob asks.

 I wipe off my tears of joy and clear my throat.

"Four years ago." I decided to kind of tell him. So in a way I'm using Megatron as a fake excuse for why I am sad. "I had to leave. It wasn't my decision."

"Was it _his_ decision?" Billy Bob asks.

"No." I said.Billy Bob isn't really paying attention. "It was  .  . " I sigh. "It was time for me to go, anyway. When I left, I forgot him, and just had these feelings coming up again"

   I recall hearing voices when working on my Shattered Glass Animated books; one of them sounded like Megatron echoing a phrase that was jumbled and nonsense.That Phrase did not make sense saying it aloud.I felt like a different person for some strange reason after watching Dark of The Moon. One, I didn't fear driving. Second of all,I didn't fear getting into the middle of a fight to break it off. No longer did I cheer (sadly, I did that once) during a fight; I stopped it. Third, I had these 'dreams'.

 One word I remember clear as day is 'Auto' when trying to bury that nickname and continue calling my persona by her first name. It was creepy hearing that from my mind. A couple of times I had these nightmares about gigantic, huge towering Decepticons bickering and then they eventually got into a fight that made the ground trembled.Scrap metal, parts of wheels, and other junk usually bounced away followed by a explosion once hitting the ground, I had a dream of a Decepticon who resembled Starscream and Shockwave. Sad thing about that is that my memory isn't all the way back.

 "Why did all the feelings return?" Billy Bob asks.

 "Because  I came back." I said, with an attitude.

"About these 'feelings'," Billy Bob continues. "You probably miss the boy."

I smile at his innocent, cute observation.

"It's not a boy." I said, feeling tears coming down. I've accepted being this emotional kind of person long ago. This is me; this is who I am, as a human-like being.

Billy Bob scratches his chin.

"It's only logical that you are attracted to girls." Billy Bob suggests, rubbing his chin.

I am laughing even harder at him.

"Or I am wrong, and it is a boy." Billy Bob said."So who's decision was it to leave?"

I bit my lip, wiping off my tears. And then my hiccups started.

"It was--hiccup--meant to happen."  I jump a little. So much for being a really short girl who's 4'11 _;still!_

_"Meant?"_ Billy Bob repeats, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I comb through my hair.I put one side of my bangs around the side of my  ears.  "I don't know what else is meant to happen."

Billy Bob puts both hands on the table and puts them together like he was about to wrestle with his thumbs.

"I used to be part of a Church, years ago, never knew who would walk into the other side of that elevator  .  . I've forgotten what's it called."

My hiccups stopped,yay.

 "The confession, I think."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"How long has it been since you've confessed?" Billy Bob, the Store owner, asks.

I look the other way, rubbing my hands together.

"I never have confessed." I tell him. "I only know because of shows like Criminal Minds and Psych."

 "How about you tell me your sins and get it off your back." Billy Bob said. "That will be best for your soul."

  I tap my fingers together while on the table  and a inch away from my face.

 "You want to release troubled news upon yourself?" I ask him, a little wary and concerned about this man.

"I've heard worse." His big, almost flat eyebrows with  soft edged angles rose up at once.

I lean back in the chair while tapping one hand on the table.

 "I .  .  . killed a government employed man for taking my child, I caused the death of a human being by accident,that boy you are poking into is a gigantic robot who you fear and do not ever want to com back," I saw his eyes turn white."I caused the deaths of Decepticons,and.  .  ." I admit to him while feeling this heavy bundle coming off. "I will cause the death of an Autobot."

It feels good to get this stuff off my chest.

"Autobot?" Billy Bob repeats, surprised.

 I nod.

"What do you mean about 'causing the death of an Autobot?" Billy bob asks. "We're getting rid of the Decepticons."

"No." I growl. "You are getting rid of the damn good guys!"

"Good, we are getting somewhere." Billy Bob comments, actually happy about what he's getting from me.  "Have you lost your faith in god?"

"Say. that. again." I could feel anger rising up from my heart.

 "Have you lost faith in god?" Billy Bob repeats himself.

My blood boiled (If I even did have blood). My head turned red. I stood up.

"I lost my faith in humanity WHEN THEY TOOK MY CHILD!" I yell at him. "AND FOR PETE'S SAKE;  I MAY BE A CHRISTIAN, BUT, NOT A EXTREME.WHERE DOES GOD COME INTO THIS? NADA!" I kick over a trash can. All of the crap I've been through has been building up, now, I've let it go. "I've been through hell. I've done more than you can really imagine as a damn 18 year old girl. I never, at once, thought about religion. Where does this damn thing come in?  NO WHERE."

I get a chair not too far from my seat and break it into pieces. 

"Never ASK me that again,because I haven't lost that." I point to myself. "I've lost my **child**!"

I went back to my chair feeling the hair on my back had risen.Billy Bob pushes back his chair as though he had seen something. Not from my eyes, not just what I had done, perhaps it was  my strength or my anger.

"You ar-a-ar-ar---are one of them!" Billy Bob gets up from the chair.

"One of what?" I ask,a bit startled by how he said 'them'.

"You ar-a-a-ar-e a  Decepticon."

 I use a tray and hit my head with it--but it went through and ended up right behind me.

"Sorry." I said, as Billy Bob took a few steps back.

"Whw-w-what are you?" Billy Bob asks.

I had all attention on the frightened store owner. An average person like Billy Bob could have the same reaction.Can't really blame him going through me.Telling him what I am is close to impossible. Why is it that way? Because, I don't know what Transformium is. The Bayverse has twisted up logic so badly it's pretty unrecognizable.The frightened store owner takes another step away. It's time to stop thinking and just say it.

Since there is 'ium' at the end of  'Transform', it's a good guess it's some kind of material.

 "Transformium." I said.

And then he left.

"I  . .  .shame myself being a Transfan. " I tap on the table. "Why couldn't I have an electrical whip or magical popcorn when I need it?"

I look up towards the star lit sky occupied by a moon in the distance.It seems magical when you think about it, a little bit mysterious and fascinating when talking about outer space.Mission to Mars made the idea of going to different planets and meeting aliens perhaps more intriguing, as did many other movies impact me that way.That memorable sky made memories from an old movie called 'Dragonheart' resurface:specifically the scene where Draco died and joined his fellow Dragon ancestors. That is a definite tear-jerker by all accounts.

A tear went down.

"Oh yeah."I wipe off the tear, while shifting my gaze down to the table. "I'm an adult.Life isn't always silly.”

I’m talking to myself, even with the storekeeper not around.

Gone were the days I did not fear danger.

I sigh at this sad predicament.

Then a really not-washed-or-clean car parked near the closed restaurant. _Please don't be an idiot,_ I mentally prayed to myself while recognizing the man in the driver seat _, please don't transform into your robot mode._ Fortunately Ratchet came in his holographic mode--but slag, he looks so real as a human. No really. I did not see a sizzle coming from him. I may be old fashioned with holograms. It was incredible to see him sit down on a chair and miraculously not fade.

Ratchet looks so real (as a human) that's like another step in holograms.I don't know that much about artificial hologram interfaces whatever they are called, and rather not learn about them one hundred percent. Because in the long run it would end up with me puzzled. I wouldn't be able to really comprehend it without  getting insane. That's followed by me forgetting these holograms are coming from huge, tall robotic aliens. _  
_

"Bell, why are you still here?" Ratchet asks.

".  .  . I told you not to open  the door." I say in a low voice.

I could see his face.

 ". .  . Correct me if I'm wrong; but you blew a gasket over a simple question." Ratchet said.

I sent him a threatening glare.

"I didn't mention that we had a child." I told him. "As in Megs and I."

Ratchet did not believe it.

 "Bell, why did you keep this from me?" Ratchet asks me.

"Some stuff is better not known." I briefly look down to my hands, looking at a birthmark on my right hand,  "Besides, I don't know if my kid's alive."

"What did you leave out?" Ratchet asks.

I clear my throat.

"Ratch, please drive your self somewhere um.  . . . dark; KSI." I added. "I left out Megatron's cowardly side, I left out The Fallen making me a robot shell, adventures with Megs, me and Megs getting drunk,Telling Megs that I love him,the humans taking my child, the humans doing a ganger thing with me, and .  . . you know the rest."

"Cowardly?" Ratchet said, really surprised.

Oh yeah, I didn't tell him about Megatron being a coward.

"Megatron was a bit of a coward when it came to saving me." I admit.Recalling how Megatron used Starscreams heel as a blaster amused me. Oh, the day where Megatron AND Starscream in one room alone still mystifies me.  "I could have died on the Quintessions homeplanet."

 I was just one second away from death if I hadn't threatened Megatron.

I saw Ratchet's vehicle go into a parking building (I can't remember what people these days call them).

"Quintession?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I do not. But please do go on about Megatron being a coward  _to save you."_

"I threatened him."

"How?"

 "I called him a glitchead and said I would spoil the Autobots as a ghost what the Decepticons will do in the next two movies."

Funny to think a simple threat worked on him.

 ".  .  . Do not understand how you two got into a relationship." Ratchet said. "Your body signs tell me you are scared," I fought back my tears.  "And hate to do this. Without my life scanner.  .  . You need to know what mess this is."

 Ratchet's hologram taps on my right hand.

A surge of memories that were dramatically different from the movies poured in; I wasn't in it nor was Lexi--LEXI LAKEMAN, oh my primus how could I have forgotten about her? Mostly it was Sam and Mikaela,not that girl who appeared in the Dark of The Moon movie.Memories showed me other Autobots being hunted down; Ratchet had escaped in some of them.I saw the cemetery. I saw a grave unearthed. I saw a wrecked up hanger, including Bumblebee cooling down a cybertronian about the size of a human. About the size of a man.

"He.  .  .  " I couldn't believe it.

I saw more; The Autobots found a way to engineer this cybertronian into a pretender: to be Sam WitWicky. More memories came in; Bumblebee didn't want to leave Sam. I could see the pain of seeing some-one die twice on their watch in his optics.A Transfan like me can conclude Bumblebee cared about Sam as his protector.

The pain of separation and guilt hadn't left:

    _"Look Bee,I'll be okay." Sam told the yellow Autobot. "But you have to go."_

_"I'll miss you . . .." Bumblebee used a lyric from an Avril Lavigne song as tears from his optics were coming out.  
_

_"You'll be okay." Sam said, patting on the Autobot's leg. "It wasn't your fault.Focus on yourself right now, things don't look so good."_

_Bumblebee transforms into his car mode and goes off towards my direction--well technically Ratchet's direction._

I gasp clearing my throat. 

"Ratch, go." I saw them driving up expecting to see a man talking to me but no baby, they are gonna see a man disappear before their eyes.

Ratchet disappeared. And then the KSI agents got me into the dark van while other vehicle went after the ambulance. Ratchet took on his previous scan--however he did intentionally go through paint, construction sites. and as you all know the Dock scene was meant to happen. The explosives went wild.I covered my eyes just so the images of humans attacking Ratchet (because he's an Autobot) wouldn't remain in my head.

"Uncover your eyes," James said. "And see the fate of your source."

"I'm a damn person!" I yell at James.  "Stop refering to me as a material. Damn it."

Eventually the  van had to stop.I heard crash and  Ratchet's pleas to the men trying to understand why they were hunting his faction out one by one. This is how I learned Prime had sent a distress signal--Didn't see it in Rachet's memories--to all the Autobots to cease contact with humans. Ratchet did not have a left leg because those greedy men had it shot off. James got out the van then went where Ratchet is surrounded, and oh boy, Lockdown was already there.

"Let me talk to him before you take his spark." James told Lockdown.

"Fine." The dark, creepy ass bounty hunter took a step back.

James walks around Ratchet's nearly totalled body.

"You know what makes a highly effective civilian robot?" James asks.

"Enligten me." Ratchet said.

"You." James points to him. "What you are made of; Transformium. Melting down Autobots like you will make our planet more safer and prepared from your destructive race.After my friend, the asset, takes your spark. We'll be melting you down like your friend leadfoot."

 Through the dark, shady window I could see a furious Ratchet.

"After all we've done for you?" Ratchet snaps, but then he coughs. "Is this what we get? Saving your planet from likes of the Decepticons; not once, but three times!"

"The Creators will be spared of these memories Ratchet has." Lockdown comments.

Creators? What creators?

"Go ahead and give him the news flash." Jame said in a smug manner.

"What news?" I could hear Ratchet's mad, angered and betrayed voice. "That you are hunting us down like Decepticons, that's old."

"You were built, Ratchet." Lockdown said.

"But the Allspark--" Ratchet starts to say.

"You never knew where it came from, right?" Lockdown said. "Well old rival, we come from worlds that are different but alike. My planet was fortunate to use wealth wisely. The Creators did not like the cosmos balance being disturbed.The mix with Cybertronians and Humans have disgusted them.You were created to find energon and observe, not to interfere!"

Why is that reminding me of what The Doctor does for the past 51 years? You know: interfere.

This also reminds me somewhat of the Prime Directive from Star Trek.

"I understand why the Fallen disobeyed those orders." Ratchet said. Oh snap Ratchet made a comment that's like a lightbulb went off! "We are not slaves."

"You act like you have a choice." Lockdown said.

"We do." Ratchet argues back. "And so did _you._ "

"Anyway." James interrupts them. "We've been hunting down that yellow and black scout; almost got him if it wasn't for  a Russian friend of Simmons."

Ratchet's optics were then changed to his direction.

"I know nothing of that." Ratchet said.

"Your human friends are in hiding," James goes  on to say. He looks at Ratchet like a kid who wants to know who to aim for. "Know any around here, other than that Transformium?"

"I refuse to do what it is not honorable." Ratchet said. "You will regret doing this act of mutilation for your greed." Wow, he's really smart right now. Because, wait--what are they are gonna to me? "And your entire race will be _humiliated_ when they learn what you've done."

"We'll spare you, if you answer one question." James went on. "Where is Optimus Prime."

Ratchet looks at my direction as though he knew that I was inside, then he looks back to the duo.

"We used to be friends," Ratchet said. "And comrades in battle. I used to see a reason to tell you what we knew. Now, I do not see a reason to tell you."

They've broke the ultimate wall of trust.

"No!" I hit the window as Lockdown put a canon like machine into Ratchet's chest and yanked out a spark chamber. "NO!"

Just to think my humanity was starting to come back.

I turn left and then there is surprising blast  from a gun-like-machine that was followed by darkness.

 


	5. The Sand Dunes Part 1

 

   ** _.   .  . 2008. . ._**

Cybertron, the dead planet you would find it not hard to believe it had been cyberformed for a gigantic race.A race that would become evil or good towards the universe.The Planet known by Ivy's world considering to be a work of fiction whilst the world of Bayverse consider it to be the homeplanet of Cybetrtronians. Those who know the truth about Cybetron would mostly declare Primus is Cybertron from Ivy's world. Some people dismiss it claiming Cybertron is just a terraformed planet. Cybertronians; The race that defied orders from it's creators.We go under cybertron's ground then dive through several passageways that involve twist and turns. Eventually  we get to the main center where all the Decepticons (and a human) have taken shelter.

   Bugger, one of the Decepticons who bugs a lot, rubs his left arm.

 "Why don't we get hacker to do this?" Bugger asks, a little scared

"I got specific orders from Megatron." Ivy tells Bugger, with  her popcorn bag to the side. She points her index finger straight at the Decepticon's direction with a hand on her hip. "And it's to make you a MAN!"

"Eeew!"  Bugger waves his servo as Ivy puts her hand."They disgust me. I'm not becoming a 'man'."

Ivy shook her head, as she folds both arms on top of another. A pair of Decepticons  walk past the two  sharing a conversation in their native language; cybertronian to be exact.

"Megs wants you to make yourself useful," Ivy said. "I''ll make a man out of you," She almost sang it like a lyric from a old Disney movie. "Just wait and see."

"But I am already." Bugger said,swaying his left servo.

Ivy raises a brow at him, "Must I remind ya?"

"A reason why I'm still good, good ahead." Bugger acts like he didn't have a care for the world if he had a terrible flaw.

Ivy sighs disappointed in the mech as well right before reminding him, "You deserted Megatron and a few other Decepticons on the Silicon Planet."

"So?" Bugger folds his arms.

Ivy sighs to herself, looking up to the ceiling while scratching the back of her head.

"Running isn't always the answer, dude." Ivy said, looking away from the ceiling and towards the tall Decepticon."And Megatron told me, specifically,without all the cruel words, Quote 'I dare you to turn Bugger around' unquote."

 Bugger stars at her in half disbelief.

"Dat's dah gist of it, man," Ivy slides her  right hand forth as though it is on a table when it is actually sliding on thin air.

"You are a lunatic!" Bugger said.

'Thank you." Ivy said, catching him off guard.

Bugger did not get a chance to say a comeback,

 "Okay, now to bypass dat security system there has to be a dummy program set up." Ivy babbles, with a click of a button the side screen to a duplicate computer lit to life.Her chattering can be easily compared to techno-babble."Which would require a dummy computer virus with a hot and quick way ta replicate without Anti-Virus programs quarantinin' it."

Ivy taps her fingers together, looking up at him.

"I  .  . .am not a hacker." Bugger complains. "For once; you sound like a crazy, babbling  human."

Ivy  takes a piece of popcorn out.

"Techno-Babble is cool!" Ivy proclaims, turning the piece of popcorn in circle.

"When I do not understand you; then it is not cool." Bugger admits. "Have you heard what every con's been saying about you? You are a crazy, annoying, babbling, short, hyper, and gross organic."

"Bugger, hyper and babbling mean the same thing!" Farmer interjects from across  the hall holding his little cybertronian-chicken friend Henressia.

Bugger rubs his forehelm as Farmer went down the hallway.

"I'll make ya into a hacker expert." Ivy claims, ignoring Torturer's last statement like it were a cybertronian fly rather than a insult. She pops the popcorn into her mouth. "Sit down on dat chair, ten rip dah coding--" Ivy continues while chewing it. "--dat makes a firewall a tough, steel immmove-able fortress non-penetration-able.Oh yeah, it can't be jimmied."

Bugger makes a low, harsh comment to himself about Ivy's absurd speech.

"So the gist here is to: Make a program that completely goes over this one?" Bugger asks, sounding unsure.

"Yes." Ivy draws out the 's' in 'yes' as though  it was longer. She presses a few buttons on the computer's keyboard, then a official pages to CIA and FBI pop up.  "Make  baloony."

The page in a way became editable

"I don't know how this works!" Bugger claims.

Ivy looks up towards the out-of-place Decepticon.

"It's a fresh start," Ivy said. "Pull up a list of names--All human names, no exception. No matter if it's fictional."

Bugger does exactly as she said; pulling up a list of human names.

"Now what?" Bugger asks, looking down towards the human.

"Mess it up." Ivy sat down at the side of the keyboard with her bag of popcorn.

The computer screens daunted Bugger, so he gulp,and started messing up the page.

~                                            ~

The scene transitions to the Fallen's chamber where a in-complete shell is seen on a table busy in the process of being made.The small, short cybertronians are seen (behind the body) having a fight without making a sound. Torturer has just  walked into the room. Our perspective between the two cybertronians.The dinosaur parts decorating the room are off-balanced and not straight as a result of Ivy's bad direction sense.

 "Bad Fashion sense going on in here." Torturer said, squishing a cybertronian fly.

 Torturer rubs the squished Cybertronian fly in between his large, sharp claw digits.

"She has a terrible sense in direction." The Fallen said.

  Torture shifts towards The Fallen, baffled by odd remark.

"Direction?"  Torturer  said, as he looks up to the wall. He flicks the dead insect off his digit. Then Torturer looks towards the Fallen.

"Sitting here, trapped, can get tiresome  . . . " The faint tone of a old tired man can be heard in The Fallen's voice. His long metal digits tap on the chair's bar. "But seeing my trophies off-balance is disturbing." The Fallen said. His optics are pointed forwards the metal wings of a historical bird dinosaur.  "If I could get up and move it with my own barren, hard servos .  .  . "

 "Hold on Mr.OCD-Fallen-creator-of-the-Decepticons." Torturer interrupts him, shaking both his servos. "I can fix all those problems."

 "You've grown over the barbarian." The Fallen notices the way Torturer addressed him.

Torturer folds his arms.

"No!" Torturer said, acting like he had been asked to deflect to the Autobot side. "I have not." He shook his turtle-vacuum cleaner shaped helmet. "That is preposterous."

If there were a human hiding in the corner in the room then they would  see what could have been a smile appear on the Fallen's faceplate.

"That's what she would say."  The Fallen calls him out.

Torturer makes a snorting like sound from the side of his mouth as he unfolds his arms.

"She's one of the first that I saw after being sparked," Torturer waves of The Fallen's observation as a old leader making absurd notes. "And she is disturbing to me." Torturer said as though they were cold hard facts.

"Hmmph, then leaving her on Sandliana won't be a problem for you." The Fallen said, watching Torrturer's optics light up.  "Will it?"

Torturer lit up like a pair of Christmas tree lights.

"Not at all." Torturer said.

"But don't  make it obvious." The Fallen tells Torturer.

"Give me a good reason why." Torturer said in a way that sounded like a question and  statement put together.

The Fallen did not hesitated to explain.

"If you are offlined on this planet, and your spark is destroyed but head  intact, I will have one of the others transfer your memories into a new shell."

The offer sounded too good to be true; heck, there are chances with the lack of energon that he wouldn't make it.

"Why do you want her there, anyway?"  Torturer asks, rubbing his chin-plating lightly.

"Revenge is in my best interest." The Fallen said

_"Revenge of The Fallen,_ " Torturer mused to himself, _"Why didn't I think of that?_ "

~                                                          ~

_.  .  .  two Megacycle and Half 'n Cycles later  .  . ._   

 Torturer searches down the hallway for the small, unforgettable organic. He thought finding a simple human among the ruins of cybertron would be easy underground. Torturer just got proved wrong; as there's a hard and difficult time finding the girl. He looks alongside the wall with his energy signature radar on. Perhaps Starscream had already given her these random 'injections' that usually involved being silenced.  Torturer leans against the corner of the hallway.

"If I were a small, short lunatic who just got her injections  .  . . " Torturer paces back and forth.He bit the side of his lip. His teeth look long especially sharper than Megatron's. The ground trembles under Torturer's legs ever so slightly.  "Where would I go?"

 He hears the ground move above his helm.

"One surface up with the others on training exercise," Torturer rubs his chin.  "But why would I do that?" He twirls at the side of his helmet. "To see the stars? See cybertronian fossils--CYBERTRONIAN FOSSILES? are you kidding me? Yes, that's what a stupid human would do." Torturer threw his arms into the air. "Go to the most dangerous part of Cybertron!"

Torturer heads back up to the surface knowing full Starscream is probably up there.

 Whilst doing so, Torturer humms the theme tune to Jurassic Park's ending and beginning music.

"I love Dinosaurs." Torturer said as he walks out the huge dreadful cave opening into Cybertron's dead dark ground.

 The ground shook once more as Torturer could hear other Decepticons coming from the other direction. He hops over a large crack while his large metallic claw-toes caught balance for him entirely, while somewhat pinning their heels into the ground.Torturer could see his own reflection from the long very definite clean blade waiting in his back compartment's sheath. A long claw shaped mark is bore on the ground.Ivy's life signature is not far off from him. A piece of a forgotten armor is disturbed Torturer's backtrack. He saw these unusual panther like creatures running in where he would have been. _What a terrible liar our second in command is!_ Starscream had claimed to taken care of it which he never did in this scarce, hopeless planet's upper surface.

  "This will be easy finding the little brat." Torturer duly noted.

He climbs up a mountain like structure and then hops to another letting his heels dig into the dead waste-land.

 From afar we can see there is a brawl going on between two mechs with Ivy seemingly sitting on Starscream's 'supposedly' lost digit.

"Come on." A short Decepticon taunts a small shorter bull like Cybertronian. He moved his shoulders sideways. "You afraid of my toro?"

 The bull-like Cybertronian resembles a tank; but has a helmet shaped like a bulls helmet. He paws at the ground with a deep, creepy growl. This bull like Cybertronian is called BullZie. Just Zie for short when using his hologram that doesn't match a  prison inmate but a really dorky video manager.

 "In your dreams, ganster!" Bullzie calls out the taller but still short Decepticon known mostly as Ganster ( as in gangster).

Ganster presses a button below his elbow which actually activates a blade right at the corner of his wrist.

"Hyah!" Ganster deliverse a blow to the neck almost severing Bullzie's head.

Ivy claps, impressed.

"Cool!" Ivy claps her hands.

"Honor does not come by calling your opponent, duckeling." Ganster dislodges his blade and knocks Bullzie's body forwards away from him.

Bullzie grasps his throat taking huge breaths.

"Yy-y-o are not a ninja!" Bullzie reminds him.

"I was a mentor to one." Ganster said. He sounds like a wise sensai.  "And he turned out quite the swordsbot."

"Ooh oh oh oh oh; was it Torturer or Hacker?" Ivy babbles, waving her right hand back and forth.

 Torturer comes up the other mountain, as Ganster shifts towards her direction.

"Niether." Ganster said. "It was a Autobot; you may meet him some solar cycle." His blade touches the ground. "He goes by the name Drift these days as an Autobot.I didn't teach him as a Decepticon, but as a Autobot." He looks like the mix of a gangster and a ninja Samurai combined with a smoking cigar.

Ivy puts her hand down.

 "Why are ya called Ganstah when you look like a Samurai?" Ivy asks.

"Looks are not all that telling." Ganster said, pressing the back of his elbow.  His weapon is gone in a second.

Bullzie tackles Ganster,and Ivy grabbed the digit and popcorn bag and jumped to a safer place to watch them fight. We see several pieces bounce away from the duo's fight including an explosion. Torturer stops a sharp wheel right in it's tracks by using his foot.Ivy puts more popcorn into her mouth watching with curiosity in her eyes.

 "Would you like to visit The Planet Sante Onia?" Torturer oddly asks her, in a polite voice.

"You must be high with somethin'." Ivy said a brilliant comeback. Probably a brilliant comeback.

 "I'm not high."  Torturer said. "Megatron told me he would like to give you a 'vacation'."

"VA-CAAA--SHUUNN!!" Ivy squeals and sings, waving her  arm in the air. "TROPICAL OCEAN, AWESOME FOOD, WARM BLANKETS, OH OH  AND OH cute alien dogs!"

"I cannot guarantee cute 'alien dogs'." Torturer said.

Starscream came in between Bullzie and Ganster.

"You two, stop fighting!" Starscream snaps at them. He picks up the missing digit that's nearby Ivy.  He makes a grunt like noise putting the digit back on. "It's a waste of your time."

"Yo mean YOUR time!" Bullzie argues.

"He caught me off guard." Ganster protests. "I had to throw the punch."

"Most Decepticons would not consider this a bright idea," Starscream took note, as Torturer transforms into his jet mode. "But you two must _apologize_."

 "Fine." Bullzie grumbles, kicking over a discarded gear. "I'm sorry for callin' yo a rotten potato."

"Rotten Potato? I thought you said I was a rotten spark!"  Ganster took a step forward but is stopped by Starcream's  right servo.

 "Cool your engines." Starscream puts his servos down. "Both of you!"  The two mechs grumble about it. We hear Bullzie's jet revv up "Ganster, you have more training exercises with the new recruits." Starscream reminds them.

"Byeee Screamer, I'll have more fun tan ya do!" Ivy cheers, waving off at the seeker from Torturer's cockpit.

"Where are you going?" Starscream asks.

"To Cybertron's north pole, where do you think!" Torturer's door to the cockpit closes on the Seeker. 

Starscream folds his arms,not really approving whatever idea Torturer thought he was going to get done  by going to Cybertron's north pole.

"Don't you play games with me." Starscream warns him, stepping on the front tip of Torturer's jet mode. His red pair of optics had a general give-away of sincer. "I take my charges responsibly."

Torturer wedges his way out of Starscream's foot.

"We're goin' ta Sante Oniaaaa!" Ivy squeals. "I GET TO HAVE A BACK MESSAAGGEE! OH I ALSO GET TA HAVE A SUN TAN WOOHOO!"

"Sante Onia?" Starscream is caught by surprise. Ganster and Bullzie are sharing a staring contest. Starscream had not heard of a planet named by that.

"It's cool with Megatron." Torturer said. "I got an  the Okay out of him."

 Starscream is wary of the mech.

"There's no such planet that goes by the name Sante Onia." Starscream insists.

"See you later, suckerrrrr!" Torturer taunts him.

Once they were in outer space nothing  could save Torturer from Ivy's excitement.

"WEEeee!" Ivy squeals. "I get ta visit a planet named Sante Onia!"

"No it's Sandlania." Torturer corrects her.

"You  huge-double-crossing liar!" Ivy kicks at his dashboard. "Take me to Sant ONIA OR ELSE YOU'LL BE CRASHING THIS INSTANT!"

"How can you crash a jet when you don't know how to operate one? Stupid human." Torturer insults her.

 He would later regret saying that  .  .  .


	6. The Sand Dunes Part 2

_.. . . 2008. .  
_

_. . .Away from Cybertron  . ._

Of course Ivy's insistence to visit a planet SIMILAR to Sante Onia would pursue her to force  into Torturer's flight system. Torturer flew in a spiral pattern while flying towards a barren, rocky and sandy  planet (different from the one she had been stranded on with Red Scout Five). Torturer cursed to himself bitterly about her fingers getting into places where they shouldn't be. His unplanned trip better be worth this choatic slip up on navigation-free-will direction wise.

 "Stupid human stop it!" Torturer yells as thick dark clouds emit from his jets.

  Ivy's face is really red.

"NEVErrr!"

"Human stop swiping; human no swiping!"

"Oh my PRIMUS you've watched DORA!"

"No!"

"Don't deny it, cause of the backyardians! TAKE ME TO SANTE ONIA!" Ivy repeats her demand, not once but twice. 

 Perhaps accepting The Fallen's plan wasn't the brightest idea yet.

"Damnit, there is no Sante Onia." Torturer twirls past a humongous earth like plant that resembles pangea. "I made it up!"

Ivy wiggles her fingers to a different part of the cockpit's system wires. She sticks  her tongue out at the side of mouth like a mechanic.

"I refuse to believe a decepticon WHO MESSES WITH SLAGGIN' LOGICAAA has made up a brilliant planet!"

"Never told you it was wonderfull!" Torturer tells her, frustrated and angered with the stupid-hyper human.

 "AH HA!" Ivy's eyebrows shot up with a victorious face spread across. It was as though she got first place on a Lego Racing Computer game. Her face had brightened up. We can see her popcorn is randomly lodged beside the passenger seat sticking near the gear-shift that hadn't been relocated by Torturer.

  Ivy yanks her hand out.

-S-IZZZLE

We see her left hand is burnt, as Ivy's right eye twitches.

"Yowch." Ivy whimpers a little, waving her burning left hand.

 "Stupid human!" Torturer yelps, turning sideways."Where do you get this courage to torture me like this?"

"You only live once!" Ivy said,while her shaking left hand grabs on the gear shift that has a gray stick attached to a  a flat purple handle.She closes her eyes and then squeezes them, then slides forth the gear shift while moving her right hand in where it was.

They were incredibly close to planet Sandlainia when Torturer's jets lost power.

 "I HAAAAATTTTTE YOOOOOOU!"  Torturer yells as he fell through the atmosphere.

"No ya don't," Ivy calmly said as though she isn't going to die.  Ivy takes her right hand out taking out a rounded metal gear. Her right hand is intact not burning a little or smelling. "Ya have ta admit; I'm pretty genius."

"No!" Torturer yells. "I will get the last word in this; you are an idiot!"

"Technically, one; I ain't an idiot," Ivy grabs her popcorn as the front tip of Torturer's flight mode is burning up. She presses a big red button that says 'eject' in white. "And two, see ya suucker! Who's the smart guy now? I'm not on the wrong side of the riiiverr!"

The cockpit's lid flipped open and Ivy was thrown right out far from the Decepticon.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Torturer crashes into a big mountain side as Ivy flys away.

_"And we all fly awaaaayy, so a hero has to come in and make a standdd._ " Ivy sings the lyrics to Nickelback's song. _"And when we all need a hero to save the day, we need a herro---no wait!"_ She shook her head. "That is Shinedown, both versions of hero are cool by mah book."

 A parachute with a Decepticon symbol ejects out the back of the seat.

"Eh, heights." Ivy has a strong grip around her popcorn as she descends to a sandy like beach. "BEAAACHHhhh! no no no  no. Stop thinking about snakes on a plane--stop thinking about slaggin' scorpions primus darnit!"

The seat is blown away from the beach side to a rocky discarded area near a dead forest.

"Oh." Ivy's eyes become googly as the chair lands. "Waaaiit for it."

The parachute falls on Ivy and the chair.

"Niiiceeeeee." Ivy sad. "Wait." Her eyes froze and you could tell a sense of discomfort over came her. One mattered more than anything else to get out of this mess."THIS FEELS LIKE A TAG--OH SHARP ROCK." 

Ivy grabs the sharp rock.

"YESSS!" Ivy said, like a manaic got what they wanted.

_.  . **After** Ivy's gone . . ._

_. . 2008 . ._

The scene transitions to Cybertron. It's been two megacycles since ditching Ivy at Sandelania.We see several objects flew in the air from a cybertronian's failed landing.Torturer stumbled back on the surface very wrecked up.He coughs dragging is feet towards the opening for the lower half of Cybertron.For all his efforts including it's progress getting to Sandlania only to crash had tired him out. He covers a portion of his chest that is exposed from Ivy's 'I need to be distracted' hands. He limps using the gigantic thorns pertruding from Cybertron as help. Torturer's Decepticon symbol is seen on his shoulder.

"I will not do this again." Torturer reminds himself, as he coughs.

His feet were burning and worn out; his back's attached wings are seen to be needing repaired.

"Where have you been?" Megatron's voice halts him in his tracks.

Torturer looks over his shoulder.

 "Just got back from a training--cough--ex-exercises." Torturer meekly lies. And then he adds for further affect (unsure if it would work, hance, not knowing if he could get drunk from it). "Had too much energoil this morning, my liege."

 "And who told you to do this?" Megatron asks,in a rude but questionable way that a Decepticon would.

 "Star-s-starscream. " Torturer lies again.

"He has lost his processor." Megatron muses to himself. "I will make it my sworn obligation Starscream will not find his heels. Rest while you can, because The Fallen would like to speak with you after Starscream."

 The fact that the Fallen is speaking with Starscream simply went over his helmet.

"Yadah yadah." Torturer grumbles to himself continuing down the cave while using the wall as a form of support.

**_.  . .The Fallen's Chamber  .  ._ **

Starscream could not understand why The Fallen was giving him grief for not injecting Ivy's regulure shots.

"I cannot give her the neccassary 'shots'." Starscream said. "She's not on Cybertron. She's visiting the planet 'Sante  Onia'."

"Torturer probably left her on Sand Landlania." The Fallen said, raising red flags for Starscream.

"What?" Starscream said, taking a step forward. "The Hog competition planet? For once I am right about Torturer's lying, just this once! What kind of torment do you intend her to be subjected?"

"Survival for the fittest, Starscream." The Fallen said with a growl in his voice. "She needs to learn not all Decepticons tell the truth."

Starscream rubs his fore helm,

"Fallen, you stole a perfectly disgusting-hyper-innocent-small-sheep  and think you can change it, but really you can't!" Starscream goes on, walking towards the  inprogress shell. He stops mid-way. "Unless. . ." He shifted himself towards Fallen with both arms behind his back. "It's been mutated from a sheep  to _one of us."_

Starscreawm's left servo clenches up.

"You've been near the human far too long."

"No Fallen, this is me  having a conscious." Starscream continues," And this mutated sheep's entire character has to have evolved over stellar cycles that it isn't recognize able. Should I tell Megatron you got rid of her? Who do you think made me her 'Watcher'? ME." Starscream points to himself. "By a little persuasion with Megatron."

 "Megatron must have more brains than that to let you." The Fallen grumbles.

"I have to teach her responsibility." Starscream adds.

The Fallen cackles.

"You will never get that through her thick skull." The Fallen informs him.

"She does not understand the consequences with being responsible." Starscream argues.

"That Barbarian stands up every solar cycle for her actions and I believe that is her flaw." The Fallen remiscues.

"No, in her book that's responsibility." Starscream tells him.

"Changing a human like Ivy is easy like awakening our great ancestor Unicron." The Fallen brags.

"You can't change a planet." Starscream told him. "But what you _can_ biological change is a sheep."

Starscream walks towards the exit.

"Starscream." The Fallen calls him out, making the Seeker stop in his tracks."If you walk out this room; you will never be aware why she needs those shots."

Starscream boldly left the room.

**. . Much later . .**

**.  . Walking out of the surface to Cybertron  .  . .**

_"Why must it end up like this?"_ Megatron grumbles to the side.

"You want Peanut Butter and Jelly, Master?" Starscream follows Megatron to the surface of Cybertron.

Megatron stops in his tracks, while rubbing his forehelm.

"Starscream,you've been around the Barbarian for too long." Megatron lowers his large wide arm down from the forehelm.

"Master, Ivy never mentions Peanut Butter and Jelly; that's the other recruits." Starscream informs him.

Megatron continues towards the surface.

""Starscream, as Ivy's acting watcher, you go after her." Megatron said.

"But what about Tortrur--" Starscream starts to ask

"He's my concern." Megatron interrupts him. "Now go before she gets herself killed."

Starscream raises a optic ridge at him.

_We see Ivy running from a pack of hogs with sharp features with her bag of popcorn._

_"They must not like popcorn!" Ivy shrieks, running past a tree but then skids back and looks up. She then climbs up the tree . . . "I call shot gun!"  
_

"Everything she does is screaming 'Kill me!',and she won't admit that." Megatron said, with the trace of a groan in his voice.

Starscream snickers at Megatron's situation with the organic.

"That fleshie told me she's doing that to annoy us . . . when she can." Starscream said.

_A gigantic blue and golden robot is seen near the tree, looking up at Ivy's direction with his face being like a mask._

"Starscream, if you do not go; I will personally remove your heels!" Megatron reminds him.

 The Seeker transforms into his cybertronian jet mode and flew away from Cybertron.

"Torturer will feel my wrath." Megatron begins locking on the triple changer's signature.


	7. The Sand Dunes part 3

    _.  . . 2008.  .  
_

_.  .  . Sandlania.  .  . Night  .  .  .  
_

 "I'm Ivy." Ivy said her name, after Drift had introduced himself.

 "Ivy as in . . . Poison Ivy?" Drift asks.

Ivy glares at him.

"Don't you dare go down that road with me, Mr.Samurai." Ivy said with a sneer. "I despise it."

"I don't understand what road you are talking about." Drift remarks.

Simply put getting rescued by a tall, samurai Autobot who used to be a Decepticon is perhaps Ivy's lucky solar cycle. Ivy could not believe an Autobot had this much honor among the batch. Also it didn't surprise her that Drift had honor in various circumstances. It made her wonder about Ganster. Could he have had been partnered up with Drift stellar cycles ago?

 "Did ya train with Ganstah?" Ivy asks Drift.

They were sitting around a campfire that is burning a small dead hog that is double Ivy's size.

"He may older, but I am younger, bolder than him."

 "So is that poetry?"

"It's a Hiku."

Ivy folds her arms on top her knees.

". . . .Don't know if I should be offended by high que." Ivy said in a low voice.

Drift looks at the human as though she had a hearing problem.

"Hiku."  Drift repeats, cleaning his blade.

"Oh!" Ivy slaps her forehead. "I knew that!"

Drift shook his helmet, laughing at Ivy's silly reactions.

"You are weird for an organic." Drift remarks with his heavy Japanese accent clear as day.

"I take that as my gift and my pride." Ivy said, eating some more popcorn. She has this glow about her which can't be described well in the fire's light.

Drift taps on his blade trying to figure out what is odd about her.

"So  .  . . Why did ya leave the Decepticon cause?" Ivy asks.

"Lockdown was about to execute prisoners." Drift said, his heavy Japanese voice lowers. "On Cybertron."

"When?" Ivy asks.

"2006." Drift said.

Ivy's eyebrows shot up.

"Why were ya on Cybertron?" Ivy asks him.

"We were ordered by Megatron to capture an Autobot stronghold." Drift tells her.

"I believe you must be mistaken;you can't time travel!" Ivy shook her index finger at him. "Megatron wasn't online until last year. Do you have a time machine or somethin'?"

Drift looks down towards the rocky floor thinking back at the stellar cycles.

"I was wrong; it was actually 2007." Drift said.

"Wee!" Ivy waves her arms. "Now that's better." Ivy noticed Drift is looking at her strangely. "What? My story is stranger tan yers.Stop giving me that detective look. Stop it. Fine; I was transported to The Battle of LA. I was there for probably, five minutes, and then kind of jumped to next year."

Drift tilts his helmet.

"Kind of jumped?" The Samurai repeats.

"More like transported to the future." Ivy said. "And arrived to Cybertron."

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Drift asks, putting the blade on his lap.

"They are 3-D glasses." Ivy corrects him, chewing on the popcorn.  "Soooo usually I don't meet an Autobot who's _really_ interested inta human culture." She gets a weird look from the Samurai. "Not that I hang around Decepticons or something. . . "

Drift takes the burning hog off the burning fire and held it by both his servos.

"Is that what your kind is called; humans?" Drift asks, getting a nod from Ivy. "I've heard about the planet of dirt."

Ivy laughs, putting the popcorn bag right beside her.

"We call it boring 'ol Earth." Ivy tells him.

"Boring 'ol Earth sounds like a nice name." Drift said.

"It's . . . " Ivy looks down towards the popcorn bag.  "It's called Earth."

"I've received a message from Optimus Prime; saying 'we' should come to our new home." Drift puts down the burned dead Hog on a flat boulder. He slices the head off. "All I got was the coordinates."

"No name?" Ivy asks.

"My reception was not good." Drift said, slicing one of the dead hogs leg off.

Ivy tilts her head.

"Why?" Ivy questions him.

"I was at a planet where receiving messages don't necessarily come out clear." Drift handed her a scrap of the well-cooked-hog.

Ivy takes it, while asking, "Oh oh oh what's the planet called?"

"Sante Ogie." Drift said.

Ivy's eyes shine

"Sante ONia exists: YESSS!!!"  Ivy cheers and proceeds to do some dancing.  She does the moon-walk, spins herself which has her land on Drift's foot. "Yess!" Ivy gets up; then jumps up and down like a springer without a force to stop it. She is really bouncy hearing what he said. "I told him so! I told him so!"

Drift rubs the side of his helmet confused by this human's hyper energy. Ivy does fist pumps into the air saying words that sound Spanish (or made up for that matter).

 "Who?" Drift asks.

"Torturer! He's a Decepticon who I've helped bring to life using an allspark sliver; we were going ta Sante Onia and _then_ he claimed there is no such planet as Sante Onia. No sirry; I had to crash him like a boss!" Ivy said, as she snickers. "He claimed the planet similar to Hawaii with alien dogs did not exist!" 

Ivy shook her fist at the sky.

"Can you believe that crap?"  Ivy looks back to the recently turned Autobot Samurai as she puts her hand down.

Drift processes what she just told him.

"I can believe it." Drift said. "Sante Ogia is a resort planet," He is watching the highly hyper human do cartwheels. "But I don't know if they accept humans--"

"VACAAS-SHUUUUNN!" Ivy sang as she interrupts him.

Drift could not believe the first human he had met was a hyper-active female. The happiest female stranded on a planet that's currently on hog hunting season and occupied by several Cybertronians (who set aside their feuds and hatred just for this).Perhaps becoming a Autobot is Drift's  best life-changing decision of all cycle. Ivy pretty much trusts him to be this open. She takes a bite out of the well-cooked hog's leg. Ivy's eyes widen as she licks her lips.

"Quick question," Ivy raises her index finger while chewing on the bite. "Ever cooked humans?"

"If cooking a cannibal human eater counts, then yes." Drift said.

Ivy chews up the meat for who knows who long, then she swallows it.

"You're a good cook." Ivy said, picking up a flat rock that is the shape of plate. "More please! I love burnt hog--oh bacon! badcon bacon bacon!"

"Bacon?" Drift asks, looking at her strangely.

"The tail, it's shaped like pigs tail." Ivy tells him, pointing at the hogs curled up tail. "We call that part; bacon." Ivy flails her arms. "Bacon bacon bacon! That's where we get bacon from."

~                                                     ~

**.  .  . Cybertron  .  .  .**

  Starscream had left minutes ago. Megatron's deep, inner desire at this time is different than what a Transfan would normally think. This dark deep desire is to beat the living tar out of Torturer and at least make him learn not to follow The Fallen’s 'brilliant' ideas. This is a time where Torturer's megacycle of leisure will be thwarted. Just this once he will get to feel Megatrons fury. Torturer's energy signature was last detected by the CC room (CC stands for Cybertronian Chickens) before it disappeared off radar.

Megatron approaches Farmer who is busy tending Cybertronian Chicken's nest.The Cybertronian Chickens are almost everywhere in this enclosure where there is nests occupied with egg. Some of them had the Cybertronian Chickens on their nests.Farmer is collecting the dead cybertronian Chicken eggs that were left unprotected.

 "Have you seen Torturer come by?"  Megatron asks.

 "Not a hard question to answer, but yes, I have." Torturer said.

 "Where did he go?" Megatron asks.

". . . Your energy signature radar must be messed up." Farmer said, looking up from the human sized eggs.

Henry, Farmer's right hand Cybertronian Chicken, has itself under his right servo.

"He's under the radar." Megatron grumbles.

"First," Farmer held up an index digit. While one servo is petting, his Cybertronian Chicken,Henry's head. His optics is strange but not that much. "Tell me what Torturer did."

"He sent Ivy off to Sandlania." Megatron grumbles in a low voice.

Farmer stops, sending Megatron a  'what?' reaction.

"You heard me; Sandlania." Megatron repeats himself. "Answer my question."

Farmer rubs the side of his gigantic optic brow unsure what's going on between Megatron and the little human who could. At least that's what he called Ivy in his processor because of her effort to be happy and insist anything is possible. She tried anything in her reach to explore her abilities and power on this planet. Ivy is the one who taught him how to bawk like a chicken. It shouldn't be a surprise Ivy taught the new Decepticons how to read and write.

"Answer me this: . . ." Farmer begins like a character that did riddles in a well-known cartoon. "Why go to me when there's Porcupine,Bugger--"

"Bugger is hacking." Megatron interrupts him.

"Isn't Hacker supposed to be doing that?  . . ." Farmer asks, puzzled.

"For deserting The Decepticons doing a mission; I dared Ivy to turn him around." Megatron said, this time he was not mumbling.

Farmer sighs, as he stops petting Henry.

"Torturer went to the room that Bugger was hiding in solar cycles ago." Farmer gave him up to Megatron.

Megatron walks by the shorter mech. Henry pecks at Farmer's servo and bawks at him.

"By the way," Farmer shouts. "Torturer was the one who put my Tarsal into your acrominall"

   Megatron tore open the wall-door to the room where Torturer is tending to his own wounds. Torturer looks up towards the Tyrant feeling his light green lubricant fluid stop in their tracks. His joints froze in place like he is seeing a gigantic cybertronian dinosaur that should become a huge car (which it did not).Torture slides to the corner of the room dropping everything he had been holding. Torturer’s fluid continued flowing after the brief freezing.

 "I-i-I-it was the Fallen's idea!"  Torturer stutters as his arm scraped against the wall.

Megatron growls.

“Not all his requests are wise to do.” Megatron said as our perspective goes into the CC room away from the two.

~                                                           ~

  .  .  A couple Megacycles later . . .

  .  . . Cybertron  . . .

  After what felt like eons Bugger finally understood how to change links, paste pictures, and add other extensions on the web page. _Hmm no wonder she could not stop laughing while telling  me about the advantages to hacking._ Bugger had tuned out the background distractions.Bugger made up information, changed several pages,made classified files unclassified, made the president of the United States a random civilian, made everything free in the United States, and did the boldest move by allowing all marriages to be taken place. He also changed the slogan to The Presidency as 'We are corrupted, vote for your freedom to be limited!'

 Bugger relaxed in the chair after doing his work.

 "So did ya switch CIA and FBI pages?" Bugger hears Ivy's voice.

Bugger leaps up from the chair and stumbles back on the floor. Ivy lands on a table edge from him faling.

 "Niceee." Ivy looks over him, wearing on her head what appears to be a manufactured hog helmet.

 "Don't scare me like that!" Bugger scrambles back up.

Ivy snickers, shaking her head.

"What did ya do?" Ivy asks, looking up to the tall Decepticon.

Bugger thought he could top off anything, perhaps anything, that the Decepticons have ever done.

"I got rid of currency for The US." Bugger said in a bragging kind of way.

Ivy giggles.

"Oooh, so ya did a 'everyone shares the same standered living' application on them."

"  . . . Excuse me?"

"Nevermind."

Bugger picks up Ivy and held her up to see the screen.

"Wanna  bet they are gonna revert everything you just did?" Ivy asks as she stares at the computer screen a bit stunned

_We see people running from stores with groceries in carts. We can hear a few of them saying 'It's free, it's not stealing under US law!" and teenagers were casually hanging out while the adults were taking advantage of the change. One teen who is drinking some coke looked over, and, saw a band of eldery's driving some nifty-fancy sport cars. This teenager is surprised._

"It'll take them weeks to undo it." Bugger said. _  
_

We can see the US debt is cleared out;meaning, America  just paid everyone who they owed. _The entire city of San Francisco is seen erupting in partying and celebrations. Lots and lots of doves are let out their cages to celebrate a massive wedding for different group of various people. We also see roses being thrown into the air with mixed shouting. We see that other countries around the world get jealous and lose currency to become just as popular as America in the ensuing chaos_

"You know, people will remember this as the day America became America." Ivy said. _  
_


	8. Purple Iphone Minicon

It's actually plausible to witness events from outside your body. To those who are skeptics and those are believers, just throw  the torches into the water and just _listen._ There was a lab specifically filled with Transformer parts, humans melting down Transformers,a small autobot who I can't remember his name is inside a container hooked to--Megatrons head! Sentinel's head is being studied by lab workers who surround it.In one room I could see a blue-gray scout like Decepticon prepared to come out. 

 Probably a accidental 'brought-to-life' Decepticon.

 Seeing the Autobot's being melted down disgusted me.

"What did you bring other than Ratchet that you need to show me?" The man, who I quickly assume is Attinger, asks  James Savoy.

James Savoy held up a gun with a tube.

"What is this? Attinger asks,looking at it quite puzzled.

This tube has multiple colors and a small rounded precious sphere similar to a spark.

"Transformium." James takes the tube out from under the lower half of the gun and hands the tube to a lab tech.

Attinger raises his eyebrows as the Lab Tech puts it into a machine.

The Transformium is _me._

"What?" Attinger said. "That _is not_ Transformium."

"Yes it is." James tells  him as though it's scientifically proven and stamped on a government file. I understand he's from Pain and Gain because of news from TFW2005. That site is a reliable source.  James looks towards the Lab Tech. "Make the Transfornium into an Iphone."

"If you want an Iphone, then go buy one from the store." Attinger tells him.

"Half of the time I get a new Iphone, usually it's been used by one of the store employee's." James sort of complained about the Iphone.

That is when my out of  body experience ended.

The Iphones features activated as did I. Who would add ear plugs to their iphone if they were it? Exactly what I did. No machine gun of questions should be taken out.The iphone's back area became gray. light, barely notice-able Decepticon symbol formed on the bottom. The surface around the screen turns purple. Makes me wonder why the Fallen didn't mention about getting a new body after returning in the holographic message from years ago.

Attinger is speechless.

I transform into my robot mode; but surprisingly, I'm only tall as Wheelie.

"How  .  .  . ?" Attinger said, ending his shocked reaction.

Now I understand what The Fallen meant by ' _You are not human_ '.

"No idea how transformerium could exist as a human." James said.

I leaped right at James with my claws reached out.

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" I yell.

A lab Tech wacks me with something hard. I fell then landed on Attinger's shoe. Attinger waved it so fast that it made me hit a trash can.My voice does not sound human. My voice sounds like what it had been previously as a robot--without an accent.

"It has a personality." Attinger said. "That's a threat against our planet."

I place my hand against my stomach.

"You   .  .  ." My feelings came up again, and you know obviously tears started.  "You monster."

A few  lab techs start surrounding me.

"You are the monster, not I." Attinger said.

Fury and the loss of a child who I do know if he is alive or not overcame me.

"Your entire race are monsters!" I punch a lab tech at the nose who then stumbled back covering his nose as it bled. I stabbed another Lab Tech but at the shoulder making them stumble among one another. I climbed on to a large case."You took MY CHILD."

 Attinger is puzzled but otherwise  he did not know what I am talking about. Sheesh, it did work on the humans.

"What child?" Attinger asks, as James Savoy had a gun up at my direction.

I sneer at him.

"My .  . . child is my everything; it does not feel right to snatch it away upon birth and try to sterilize me. BUT NO," I threw cases at the men who dared come near me with nets."I have returned.Physically returned to this universe.What faith I had in my humanity has gone down the drain. I fear you destroyed it after realizing how you can profit over him."

There is this empty void  in my spark.

I never knew my child. But it hurts to lose one. Even when I do not raise it. A silly name; Cody B. Icon. I should have given him a proper name such as Ben Allen Bell, Doyle Allen Bell, and Francis Bell. My obsession with Transformers was so great .  .  . That I named a child who I may never know a silly name. A very silly name. 

 "Who are you?" Attinger asks.

My forearm armor retracts some smoke grenades.

"You want to know so bad  .  .  . " I take out the smoke grenades into my servos.

James has a grip on the trigger.

I touch my chestplating (with my servo that did not have a smoke grenade) feeling this hurtful void in my spark.

"My name does not mean anything to you." I took a step back.  "But it does to me. Because I am RobustShell, and I will not be short for long!"

I threw the smoke grenade to the ground. Then made my escape during the commotion. I knocked over  luggage, boxes, and people.

"Run!"  I look over my shoulder to see a small Cybertronian with blue eyebrow like tentacles above his optics.  "Run before they start studying you too!"

And you know what.

I got out of there.


	9. Figure a title

 I know better now: not to get pregnant, again. It'll tear me apart if it all happened again. The spark of a mother can be in extreme cases consdierably be a dangerous place to hurt.It's the worst thing you can do.Unless you want to feel her fury then that is another story for a different time.Why did they take him in the first place? Were they intending to get rid of the Decepticons by using the son of a Decepticon against them? That would have been sneaky but cruel: if they **never forgot**.

 An every-day person would tune out the city noises,sights of people on their phones,some people not on their phones, and dogs being walked, including one sight of a bad traffic street.

  The title of a story can matter expecially mine. My story is not believe-able (in my opinion). If someone wrote my story it should be called something like this: The Girl who _tried_ not to mess up. Someone else might think the title is over-used and suggest:The Transfan who badly messed up big time, The _outrageously_ crazy mess,The Crazy lifecycle of RobustShell, how a Transfan messed up the Bayverse, _My life in the Bayverse_ ,and so on.Steering the topic away from titles.One leap from titles, one leap into what's currently going on.  . . .

"Bird plus Iphone plus flight." I did the math, mentally. You know not everyone looks down to see what's brushing by their pantleg.

My spark's pain is disturbingly . . . empty. As though a void had been put into it.

"Keep yourself together." I grab my left shoulder feeling my shoulders sulk.

I held on to hope. Something to keep me going. Well choice number one is to let the universe do whatever it wants. Choice number 2 is sulk around among the humans without getting seen. And choice number 3 is comming to terms that I'm in the Bayverse. _I'll take choice number 1._ If a dog was around then it would have seen a odd looking purple and gray small machine transform into an Iphone.

 So a bird picked me up using it's talons.

"Fly baby, flllllyyy." I said, as the bird pecked at my screen. I've been wanting to say this for years without sounding awkward.


	10. Minicon

Of course I happened to be found by a certain Autobot named Drift. Among all Autobots I had to meet the guy who got time wrong in 2008 about Megatron being online in 2006. Oh sweet memories from teaching the new Decepticons numerous facts in life just slipped into my head. Unlike the movie these events are playing out differently, or at least I sensed that.

Technically I wasn't found.

The Bird dropped me on Drift's roof.

So Drift put me into his vehicle mode via hologram. No matter what happens to him; he sure does look like a Samurai.

"Who are you?" Drift asks with me in his passenger seat.

"RobustShell." I said..

"The name sounds familiar." Drift remarks, catching me off guard. He probably, and most likely, was about to pop a joke.  "Got any other names?"

"Ivy." I said, sliding under the view of the window (so kids who are in trucks or vans wouldn't see me).

Drift hummed a little similar to this 'hmm'.I don't understand why he'll be in his car mode when he could go into his helicopter mode.For being an former Decepticon Drift takes the cheapskate short cut for some convenience.I could have sworn he snickered from me slouching in the passenger seat. Is that an in character moment or am I losing my mind in a bayverse that does not characterize well?

"Sounds familiar .  . . But I can't figure out why." Drift said, his holographic form taps on his chin.

I look down to my small, thin robotic servos. A tear rolls down my metallic cheeks.

"That's because you forgot me." I said, in a low voice.

"Forgot?" Drift said in a questionable manner. "What's wrong?"

I sigh, wiping off the tear by using my right forearm.

"Me." I sniffle,rubbing at the place a nose should be.

 It is entirely me who is very wrong; my entire past here is _no more_. So it makes perfect sense but not to Drift.

"You won't tell why, even under Prime's presence, nor something dire." Drift said.

I rose an metalbrow at  The former Decepticon.

"I can not tell if that is an Hiku." I say.

"It is." Drift confirmed my suspicon.

The ear buds that used to be part of the lower half of the iphone mode (by being wrapped around the lower half) have sort of become two tails. That's how the universe treats me now by giving me two tails that are ear buds but they become metal like in robot mode with spikes all over the sides.The window mirror provides me reference that I look like a tamed version of Ravage(with that tail) and wheelie combined except for the helmet from my previous robot-mode years ago.

We past the city streets,  through an overpass that bore a significant resemblance to this one episode in TFA where Sari looked out Fanzone's combat car window down towards the Autobots going  out to a run-away train that was being chased by Starscream because it had a Allspark shard. Funny how the bayverse reminds me so much of a fantastic cartoon. The city slick sight disappeared away for the Utah-golden yellow scenery similar to a scene from Cars and Transformers Generation 1.

 Then Drift transforms  and I fell into his servo.

"Back for some more Hiku battlin'?"  I heard this light English accent from afar but upon looking up I saw this green trenchcoat Autobot who is no other than Crosshairs. He was in the trailer shooting bullets while a autobot parachute loomed behind him.

"No." Drift said, coming forwards as I fell out his servo.

I rolled straight into a big foot.

"Who is this lil' minicon?"  Know who this is? Hound! Hound helps me up.  Wait he called me a minicon: he must know what a Minicon is.

I am totally speechless.

"I don't know," Crosshairs says in his Englisher accent. His gigantic, wide green trenchcoat that I could see somewhat on the sides they stored some weapons. Crosshairs lowers himself towards me on his knee's. His googles are similar to TFA Jetfire minus being green. "But this doesn't seem right."

"Her name is RobustShell." Drift tells Crosshairs.

Bumblebee came from the cave with his front chest plating looking dark as night (not the same design as it had been for the past three movies and thirty some years franchise-wise),I can see recognition register in his optics, his pose shifted from the young scout who had this tremendous figurative weight on his shoulders to one _who remembered._

"Hmmph." Crosshairs sways his right servo. "Can this thin' speak? Hey why does she remind me of a Decepticon?"

"H-h-h-hi." I shyly said.

Crosshairs stood up.

"See," Crosshairs gestures at me using both his servos similar to a cup (well kind of like supination hand position)."The thing can speak!"

Bumblebee makes this unusual sound as though he got Crosshairs point.

"You." Bumblebee stood over me.

"Um .   .  .  This is unexpected." I almost stutter.

His  window-car like  optics narrow at me.

"Where did you find her?" Bumblebee asks Drift through his radio and some of his speech.

"She fell on me." Drift said, as Crosshairs shook his helm. "A bird dropped her on my hood."

Bumblebee sighs, looking down to me.

"Why have you returned?" Bumblebee did not sound pleased by saying this.

If this were a cartoon you would probably see question marks hovering over the Autobot's helmets.

"I-i-i-i-i have no idea." I stuttered. Man my stuttering must be bad around this Autobot. "I-I-I'm sorry for you seeing Sam die, twice."

Bumblebee approaches me but Hound kept him back.

"How does she know about Sam?" Hound said, sounding a bit fishy about this with that cigar sticking out the side of his mouth.

"She's from another universe." Bumblebee said,using a bit of his radio for communicating. "And we have every reason why she's forgotten."

Crosshair is laughing, leaning against the cave's rocky-gaping opening.

"What could she have possibly done?" Crosshairs asks, looking away from his  digits.

"I.  .  . was Megatron's love interest." I gulp, and then continue. "I caused Sam WitWicky's death and a major disruption in the time line.Probably for the best you don't know the rest of my past.It's all fixed,anyhow."


	11. Balance into your hands

Try taking the balance into your hands. Bumblebee is definitely trying his best to be a good leader in Optimus Prime's absense.All four had gotten the same message as Ratchet had gotten shortly before his death. All four as in: Hound, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, and Drift. A hard choice came upon me whether or not I should tell them about Ratchet's supposed death? Well Lockdown _did_ take Ratchets spark.But one side of me preferred not to tell.Who wants to rub salt into the wound even more?

 "So why does the little scout remember you, but no one does?" Hound asks.

"You can't get rid of grudges." I said. "He barely knew me. So that's why he went unaffected."

"I thought the sayin' on here was 'you can't hold grudges’." Crosshairs said, leaning against the rocky terrain wall.

"The saying's different in my case." I said. Crosshairs is a character who I've never, ever met before but he kind of reminds me of Sunstreaker from this deleted Ironhide Fan Fiction (Which by this point it is probably back on the internet) called Classified. You can see a lot of similarities between Sunstreaker and Crosshairs.

"Have we met before?" Hound asks.

I shook my head.

"Obviously she won't tell us who she has met other than Bumblebee." Crosshairs complains.

Drift and Bumblebee were out making sure there wasn't those machine bug drones in the perimeter around their temporary base.

“I would call you out as an ambitious jet flyer who’s purposely taken the scan mode of a car,but that’s overdoing it.” I said, sitting on a flat boulder with my servos around my knees. “I’m not a kid anymore. Having an Iphone as my alternative mode is crazy, absurd, and unthinkable. Want to know what  I screwed up on?  My return.”

“What kind of insult is that?” Crosshairs acts like my comment was nothing close to an insult.

“She’s lost her confidence in herself.” Hound said. “She made deflated balloon insult.”

“More than confidence; hope.” I said.

 The burning image of Ratchet’s death is seared into my memory.Maybe I should wipe my own memory bank of ever having a child?

 “A femme who just went through years bein’ around the Decepticons has given up?” Crosshairs walks away from the entrance way. “Somethin’ rattled your bars. It’s bigger than Megatron, Optimus, and the Allspark combined.”

  I remained silent.

“So let me guess; since you were a love interest of a deceased mean tyrant and he probably had the same feelin’s towards you  .  .  .And you had respect for humanity up until that point, and, your own confidence in yourself was intact. You two had a hatchlin’.”

“In the middle of war?” Hound has turned his helm towards Crosshairs.

“They probably didn’t expect to have it.” Crosshairs went on. “Nor were you aware about it.But there are always Decepticons who get suspicious.  Somehow the humans took you, took your hatchling, and tried to do somethin’ on you but that failed. Am I right?”

I slowly nod.

“Since they forgot as we did  .  .  .” Crosshairrs became stumped. “There’s two scenarios: They either experiemented on the hatchlin’ or did what a human mother would swear vengeance over.” Crosshairs looks down towards me. “You shouldn’t blame yourself over  it.”

“I .  . .  . I didn’t expect it to happen.” I wipe off a tear.  “It started out as a ‘I don’t like you’ thing and then it suddenly became a ‘I like you because you are awesome’ thing.”

“Did Megatron say awesome?” Hound asks, curious.

I glare at him.

“He never did, that is so out of character.” I remind Hound. “Megatron does not fall in love with humans. I may sound like a hypocrite but you don’t fall in love with an organic because of their body; it’s their character.”

There is a pause.

“That’s true.” Hound said.

“But I wouldn’t want to hang around humans.” Crosshairs adds. “Not after what I’ve seen.”

For a moment there I forgot all about being a transformer. His comment made me laugh.

“I’m curious, whatever happened to Sideswipe?” I ask.

“He’s been in hiding.” Hound said, looking over to the sun-set like scenery. “Ever since the Fallen returned, he’s been paranoid as a chicken about humans going against him.  He’s currently at a car show in stasis.”

“Hound, he’s not in stasis.” Crosshairs corrects him. “He’s been in hiding with a new Autobot recruit since 2012.” New Autobot recruit just one year after the battle of Chicago, that must be a conicedence.Maybe he’s not dead? “Last time I heard they were in Texas.”

Okay thinking this had just gotten my spirits up.

_______                                                           __________

.  .  . Texas  .  . .

  .  .  . Early in the morning.  .  . 

"RollBar." Sideswipe drives into an old ransacked garage that's partially near to -never-ever-getting-fixed.

A mini-bug designed race car zips out of a big hay stack.

"What? what what what what what?" RollBar drives around Sideswipe.

Swipeswipe opens his right car door which halts Roll Bar.

"My bumper." RollBar complains, honking his horn."That hurts!"

 "It'll hurt more when Shane comes in." Sideswipe closes his door. "You shouldn't be here. You heard what the message said."

"Nessage,smeggage, bessage," RollBar makes up words. "It's baloney.I'm not leaving this kid. I've been with him since  .  .  . "

"I found you." Sideswipe finished for RollBar.

Roll Bar shifts his wheels towards the right.

"Just one more night, pretty pleaaase?" RollBar's window washers droop.

"One more night, and then we're leaving." Sideswipe said. "You are lucky he hasn't found out what you are."

Sideswipe drives off towards the other direction.

"Yeah  .  . . " Roll Bar mutters to himself, his windowshield wipers return to their rightful positions. "So lucky."

RollBar transforms into a shorter cybertronian.He tilts a hanging upside down photo of Shane's family . _But not that lucky._ He envys the human for having a family when he did not. All he knew that humans found him as a protoform in one of their vachilities.And they decided to rush his aging systems into an older transformer about Bumblebee's age.

"At least he wasn't an orphan." Roll Bar said with a sigh as he  picks up three  screws.

RollBar hammers the picture into the wall using his right servo to do the hammering.

"Shane's the lucky kid; not me." Rol Bar dusts off his bumper and sorted out the dent.

Ever since the day they advanced his age; RollBar felt like he was missing his mother. Often times he doubted that feelinng to be genuine. When Shane had found him in his vehicle mode; RollBar did not look new. He looked dirty,rusty,and really not well taken care of.Well that's what he got escaping from the human clutches thanks to Sideswipe.Not only was it thanks to Sideswipe that RollBar escaped but it was another source who claimed to know his mother.

 He remembered it well .  .  . 

  .  .  .  2011.  .  .

_"I knew your mother."_

_RollBar looks around, startled by this out of place voice. It was all that it took for him to be scared. The lights had gone out in this portion of the mega-large building.RollBar is in the storage area of the building with tall boxes on shelves reaching five feet away from the ceiling. The room he is usually is kept in is at the back. The lights were usually on when he went there. He didn't have a sense of direction. Roll Bar, back then, was scared of the dark._

_"Who's there?" RollBar asks, grabbing anything in hand reach._

_"Just a old friend." The voice said,humming a tune that rises up and then down._

_RollBar takes a couple steps back, afraid and doubtful about this strange voice. He heared this tune before from ja_

_"Don't walk away." The voice instructs him._

_RollBar grabs a broom._

_"Take one step, one step forward, just watch what happens!"  RollBar threatens the voice._

_He heard laughter._

_"Hahaha,watch it get broken into two?" The voice mocks him. "You are just like her."_

_Mentioning RollBar's mother by a 'she' made him a little curious but surely frustrated at every turn._

_"Who are you?" RollBars voice became darker and deeper than it had been before. His anger got the best of him. "Give me answer before I call security."_

_A light turned on across from him._

_"Hello." RollBar's optics adjusted to the change in darkness.He saw a rather short-like figure whose helmet resembled a mix of Soundwave and a turtle's head.He saw this new Transformer with burning red optics staring right at him._

_RollBar staggers back, afraid of this figure._

_"My name is a bit of a hobby  . . ." He leans against a small stick with glowing symbols. It was as though he needed some leg support and also that he is way ahead of his expiration date. He walks down the stooraged boxes as though they were stairs._

_"C-c-coc---collecting names?"  RollBar is stopped against two large box lids._

_The figure laughs._

_"No." He stops after the last box. "I do love to torture others with not-so-logical .  .  .  " The figure looks down to the right.  "Instruments."_

_RollBar tilts his helm._

_"Annoyance?" Rollbar guesses._

_He shook his helm._

_"Finding you took a bit longer than I had expected."  The figure knocks down a random object. "And torturing humans was fun; using their cruelest tools against them."_

_"Surgeon?" RollBar felt an icy sweat coming down his neck._

_"Torture." The figure smashes the object in half. "With an 'r' beside the 'e'."_

_"Torturer?" RollBar repeats, noticing a Decepticon symbol on his shoulder from the spot-light cieling. The symbol meant only one thing: Not all the Decepticons perished in the Chicago Battle. "But; all the 'Cons are being hunted down. You can't be here for long."_

_The figure, which we can refer to as Torturer, picks up a sliver of the object he had crushed._

_"I survived because of a deal breaker." Torturer's voice deepens at the 'deal' part. He looks towards RollBar's direction. "I was young, strong, and fighting-ready."The former tall and frightening Decepticon shook his helm. He drops the sliver._

_"Until this 'deal'?" RollBar folds his arms._

_Torturer powers down his optics briefly._

_"No." Torturer's optics whiz to life. "It was your mother."_

_"My mo-m--mother?"_

_"I was living in a  youthful shell when the entire universe  decided to take a crap on me!" Torturer complains, waving his stick in all directions. "That body  .  .  . That strong body .  . . It was turned to this!" Torturer shook his hand. "I should have stuck to my fate not arranged a deal with the Fallen for a new shell after death. This shell_ **_had_ ** _to be the exact opposite."_

_"What about my mother?" RollBar takes another step forward. "Who was she?"_

_"She killed me, doesn't that matter to you?" Torturer looks at the mech. He envied RollBar's youth._

_"No." RollBar said._

_"Your father, Megatron, fell in love with her first." Torturer explains. "How I know is by what little memories I have of your mother and the crazy, sometimes silly incident on Cybertron.” His voice perks up at the mention of Cybertron.“I was fortunate to not be acquainted with her; I would have lost all my memories how I became this horrible old shell!"_

_"My--my-mymy father is Megatron?" RollBar is in disbelief. "You must be joking. Tell me you are joking."_

_"He is your father."  Torturer confirmed._

_RollBar staggers back then lands in between two storage boxes._

_"No. It can't be!" RollBar rolled into denial. "I can't be the son of a Decepticon!"_

_"Not A Decepticon, but a tyrant." Torturer muses._

_"I'm the child of a Decepticon." RollBar paces back and forth."I am not a Decepticon." RollBar looks towards Torturer. "I'm an Autobot."_

_RollBar had already made his decision._

_".  .  . What side you are on does not decide your side." Torturer puts a servo on his face, ashamed of RollBar's intelligence. He then takes it off his face."Your mother,oh, I don't know her name." Torturer continues where he left off. "She left this universe, but, she'll be back."_

_"Wha.  .  . what?" RollBar's face became pale than any color for metal. Hope sparkled in his optics._

_"You are not deaf, child." Torturer stomps his stick on the floor. "She'll be back."_

_"When!" RollBar grabs him by his shoulders._

_"When she'll be back?" Torturer said. "I don't know. Now let go of my scapula's." Torturer frowns at RollBar's grip. "They are delicate antiques."_

_RollBar throws him into a big pile of rope._

_"Why did you bother coming here?" RollBar folds his arms.  "If you don't know when she'll be back? I do not understand this universe thing--"_

_"It's messed up." Torturer said._

_"What?" RolllBar questions him._

_"The universe thing, child." Torturer tells RollBar "Keep up!" Torturer shook his helmet. "I came here because . .. There's a Autobot who I found two weeks ago." Torturer gets a suspicious look from RollBar. "Truth to be told: I've escaped more than once. Boy, this is not a normal lifestyle to live in.”_

_Torturer actually spoke with concern in his voice._

_“.Before, I didn't speak like this  .  .  .” Torturer sighs, shaking his helm. “But being in the shoes of an old shell has worn down on me."_

_RollBar rolls an optic._

_"This is not your home, and, they never let you out." Torturer tells him._

_"Yes they do!" RollBar argues back._

_"No. Not unless you are showing off new weapons." Torturer spins one of his shoulder's arm's wheels. “In time they will kill you like the others.” His voice became sad. “Not just Decepticons being killed off, But Autobots.” His voice became lower like it was something touchy._

_RollBar did not believe it._

_“Liar!” RollBar calls him out._

_”Like your mother would say; you look horrible as a tank." Torturer looks up from his wheels towards the younger Transformer."Why not scan a small race car?” Torturer changes the subject. “You would feel much better in that altermode."_

_"Why are you interested in me?" RollBar asks._

_"Because .  .  . I make lots of deals." Torturer uses his deals as an excuse._

_"Who was it with  this time?" Roll Bar asks._

_"You don't even want to know." Torturer shook his helm. "And this Autobot's name is Sideswipe."_


	12. Sometimes the path doesn't carve us

When things get absolutely get dramatic and questions are left unanswered; it’s either left as a cliff hanger or a soap opera. For me; things are a mix of this and that yet mostly action packed and comical.Getting a character out of depression is a hard task itself—for a writer, no seriously, it’s hard to climb your character out of a depressing moment—unless the weapon time skip is used.

What is more surprising; Optimus Prime getting taken by the dude known as Lockdown with me—not forgetting Tessa the girl who could be a techno-organic—in tow, or is it me encountering questions from my son; his real name. What was his real name,when he had been born. Sadly, I cannot tell a silly name; so, I told him it was ‘Christopher Francis Bell’. Five points if you know where Francis came from!

“I have no business with this legend.” Lockdown tosses me into a small cage that closed on its own.

Cc---reawak.

I turn around as my two tails hit the locked bars; each striking with force that only resulted in brief flash from the dark and fearsome metal. It really did look creepy and dark for a spaceship that once used to be used by a group of cybertronian knights. If Micheal Bay’s finding more roots to earth than to Cybertron then he must be forgetting ‘Transformers’ are alien robots from Cybertron.

“I’m not a slagging legend!” I yell.

“Yes you are,” Lockdown is a stubborn mech. “Don’t argue with me.”

“We,” I growl at each word. “ _Are_ arguing!”

Perhaps Galvatron’s voice surprised me the most. He didn’t recognize me. Yes, I have to move on from connections that are gone. Keeping yourself bound to someone who doesn’t know you is a bad idea. We don’t have a bond; because, Galvatron does not have a spark.

“Bad idea arguing with me, Decepticon.” Lockdown acknowledges me by my faction side. Lockdown is as bad as has been promoted to be in the trailers. His face is similar to a human’s face replicated in metal without hair.

“Then let me out.” I said, in a threatening voice.

Four years of not knowing whether he was alive and then remembering him: I only got to spend one day and a few hours with my son.

“And let you get my bounty out of here?” Lockdown said with a grunt in his voice. “Not a chance.”

I’m in a cage looming near his gigantic chair.

“If I am not important than why am I in a cage?” I ask him.

Lockdown sat in his chair and set in the distanation to somewhere.

“My employee’s will enjoy seeing the legend face to face.” Lockdown makes an excuse, as the ship begins lift-off somewhere.

There’s a brief silence.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

Lockdow taps his digits on his chair. A large techno-organic like creature rested itself below on his feet.

“None of your concern.” Lockdown said.

I roll an optic.

“If I’m a legend . . .” I said in a low voice that begins raising and raising higher.“ Then you are forgetting something: you are speaking to a child!”

It’s a metaphor about me being a child. Remember all the things I’ve done in this universe from 2008 to 2011? Please let it sink in and laugh as you get what I am saying. Lockdown keeps his gaze away from me.

“Are we there yet?” I ask, bored.

“No.” Lockdown said.

“Are we there yet?” I ask, again.

“Shut up.” Lockdown rudely said.

“Tell me where the slag we’re going, and then, I will shut up!” I yell, shaking the bars.

The robot like dog pokes its head away from his legs and sends me a frightening glare.

“I must deliver the seed; the seed to annihilate your home planet.” Lockdown said. “Your legend is notable among us Bounty hunters. This seed has what makes us our race and our bodies.”


	13. Among what is scavanged

“So?” Lockdown asks.

 Lockdown’s voice awoke me from an unexpected nap. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.My optics adjusted to the creepy dark room. At first it seemed dark until that out of the blue optics belonging to two bounty hunters came up first, then came the technology color, and then came brightness coming from the large window.

 “We got a little problem aboard.” The similar-bounty-hunter-designed cybertronian said, looking down to his feet.

My processor started working up scene between these two; almost being mistaken for one another during multiple events. Perhaps that other guy has a name that I do not even know of at this time. Lockdown’s body language told me he did not like the spoken line.If it was freezing cold in this room then a human would have seen Lockdown’s breath come out and linger briefly until it faded away.

“Care to elaborate on that?” Lockdown said, his voice laden with an impatient tone.

“Remember that mech  .  . .” The lockdown-similar-bounty hunter briefly looks up then  his optics glance down. He must be a shy fellow. “Who tortured one of our pets  . . . .”

I heard a growl from Lockdown as he looks towards the giant window sculpted likely by cybertronians.

“I remember him well.” Lockdown said, with such hatred and disgust in his voice.

I don’t know who that mech who resembles Lockdown, but he sure does look down a lot.

“Torturer is aboard the ship.” The mech said.

I came up to the bars, wrapping my long and sharp digits around them—to the best of my ability—and tried to get a better view.

“I’mma call you CopyFace.” I said. “After a Decepticon I knew.”

CopyFace rubs his helmet.  Yes, I have indeed named a mech after CanoCopy. I’m sure he does have a cybertronian name but it might be unpronounceable.

“I do have a name.” CopyFace said, shifting his feet at my direction.

“Don’t provoke the Ex-Con.” Lockdown warns him, stopping him from taking another step forward to the cage.

I have this wicked smile; you know, it’s been a long time since I annoyed anyone. So long ago did Porcupine,Bugger, Hacker,Bullzie,and Ganster get annoyed multiple times. I ignored the ‘ex-con’ comment like it was a gigantic fly hovering right above my head. People don’t know how fear can be overcome in circumstances like this and argue it’s not possible. When you are in a fictional world for eight some years a lot of things change.

“Then please do say it.” I said, waving my clawed digits.

CopyFace said something in cybertronian that I could not catch.

“I’m still calling you CopyFace!” I proclaim.

“It’s---“ I didn’t understand what else CopyFace said.

I stared at the mech. Well, I’m a unique Decepticon who can see _color._

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand Cybertronian.” I apologize.

CopyFace backs away, sharing a glance to  Lockdown.

“Did she just apologize?” CopyFace looks back at me and then to Lockdown.

Lockdown’s attitude changed a little; as did his green optics make a slightly mechanical whirring sound as they turned at my direction briefly.

“I told you,” Lockdown said in a way that sounded like ‘I told you so’ without the ‘so’ part in  his reply. “This minicon is _different_.”

How many words are they going to throw around that end with  ‘con’? Seriously, there must be a contest that has a theme: do the most ‘con’ endings ever.

“I’m very apologetic when you don’t have an IQ.” I said, sitting down on the floor. I folded my arms staring at the two bounty hunters. “Nor do you take a moment to think why I was acting stumped about your cybertronian name.”

Lockdown sighs, shaking his helmet as  Copy Face grew angered.

“I’ll hand you over to  the humans.” Lockdown said. 

“One of the worst things you can probably do.” I said, with a shrug. 

Lockdown’s large optic brows met each other.

“If I am a legend, and,” I held up a digit. “I’m not supposed to be here; then why am I back?”

The two bounty hunters stood there, like a couple of raccoons unsure what to do.The Fallen last told me it was to witness both Decepticon and Autobots fall into extinction, but the future has changed a lot thanks to whatever made my arrival in 2007 possible. I want a different answer this time, from some who is widely known in the galaxy.

“Your return was a mistake.” Lockdown said.  “Life makes many mistakes.”

“Like: to see me in pain and you get annoyed by me calling your collegue ‘CopyFace’?” I suggest.

Lockdown’s large metal optic brows depart from one another.

“In pain, from what?”  Lockdown asks.

My entire body is trembling.

“If you were around someone, who you knew and they knew you, but they cannot remember you nor anything you previously shared with them.” I said. “Even what came out of their little thing.”

Lockdown and CopyFace share a look.

“Tell me you did not have a hatchling.” Lockdown said, with a deep growl in his voice.

I sigh.

“The world is very messy.” I said.  “And I only wish that my journey began way before Megatron offlined Jazz. Just . . .Before he was even unfrozen.” I cleared my throat. “I just wish I understood why fifteen year old me got attracted to Megatron in the first place.”

Lockdown lowers himself at my level.

“You want me to get rid of the old Decepticon?” CopyFace asks.

“Go ahead.” Lockdown’s glare is making me feel scared as he picks up the cage.

I slid to the right hitting my shoulders. CopyFace exited the room.

“You  .  .  . “ Lockdown puts the cage on the arm of the chair. “Had a hatchling with Megatron. ,the apprentice of the Fallen.”

I nodded.

“.  .  . Grew attracted to YOU?” His voice made me hit the back side of the cage. “I have heard a different legend about you;you never fell in love with a Decepticon—“

“No, he fell  in love with me.” I correct him.  “And then later on,  I did.”

“Do not interrupt me.” Lockdown said, with a growl in his voice. “The legend I heard about is you working with the Autobots and foiling the plans of the Decepticons every step of the way,decepticons were  pushed to extinction, and the Autobots won the war. Humans would not have allied themselves with me to hunt down the Autobots so easily, now, I know that legend is false.”

“But . . . you recognized me as a robot.”

“You died in the year 2008, from the false legend.” Lockdown said. “Decepticons killed you on Quinterra.”

I smile, at least knowing that event with Starscream and Megatron being in the same room had ended up in my death.

“But how did the Autobots get this knowledge?” I ask Lockdown, again.

“You landed in The Witwicky’s yard.” Lockdown said. “And that is how they found you.”

I tap my claw like digits together, looking at him strangely.

“You didn’t answer my question.” I reminded him. “How in the world do you recognize me?”

“I have a contract with humans .  .  .” Lockdown said, his optics focused on me. “You regret having a hatchling, that’s unsual to hear from a Ex-Con. What makes you regret your entire time in this universe?”

I rub my shoulder.

“He wanted to hear it from me.” I said in a low voice.

“Speak up.” Lockdown said.

“He wanted to hear it from me!” I finally said, in a loud voice.

Lockdown did not flinch.

“That he is the son of a Decepticon leader?”  Lockdown said.

“.  .  .  .Yes.” I said, with a sigh.  “You should have seen his face.” I lower my helm. “And what he had said to me, about regarding me as his mother. I nearly tried to kill the Irish boy who insulted my height, that all made him say the hardest words a child could ever say.”

 “Which was?” Lockdown asks.

“He doesn’t want anything to do with me.” I said. “I’m not an Ex-Con. I’m still one of them.”

Lockdown taps on his chin.

“You need some help to move on.” Lockdown acknowledges.

“From the past,” I said. “It’s really hard living with this .  .  . . broken person.”

 Lockdown gets up from the chair, taking the cage with him.

“I know what exactly what to do with you.” Lockdown said.

 _______________                                      _____________                  ______

.  .  . some time later after Prime has left  Earth and Lockdown is dead  .  .  .

The thing is in life, sometimes what you want to do is put on the back burner. And sometimes you never get to annoy someone long after you met them because they died. All I remember is what I’ve done in the Bayverse and who I had annoyed, quite dearly.It was overwhelming darkness that had me feeling frightened and scared. The large sound of a huge crash stirred up my sensors, my awareness, and attention to what is actually behind the darkness. Light came through  and then I fell straight out on to the floor.

 I felt dizzy, and my joints were aching.

“Wow  . ..” I sigh,hearing my optics whirr to life.  “It’s a pain in the scrap.”

I use the wall as help getting up from the floor. Cool, I’m tall than I had been originally, weee!

“What year is it?” My optics adjusted to the dark room looming with tools and parts. 

I saw this small, broken shell on the table. Whoever was on the table probably died because chest plating is beyond repair. For a moment there I thought it reminded me of something, but there’s a faint tug in my spark that it isn’t’ familiar. I only remember the year 2011,with the battle in Chicago.So maybe there’s a calendar in this shell’s systematic thing. The year popped up as 2014. I’m not in the US, I’m in the forest of Hong Kong!

Yes my location thing can really identify the outside surroundings without going out.

“Come on, RobustShell.” I told myself, leaning on the wall briefly. Part of me is concerned for my own safety. “What can possibly happen?”

I walk down the slagging creepy hallway, while seeing these ball shaped machines float by my thighs.

“Lexi never told me about there being these things in the movie.” I recall, assuming this is probably the aftermath of the next Transformers movie.

I look down to my arms; they were so neatly placed and textured. Same old color; purple and dark gray. Perhaps I’ve been brought back to life because of some villain in the movie who’s likely dead because of Optimus Prime who does a lot of killing.How did I get resurrected in the first place? Oh yeah, left over body parts from death go figure. I had this faint feeling Optimus Prime wasn’t on Earth. Why am I getting that slagging feeling? It’s not as though the world is ending, seriously.

I got out of the  ship, and wonder through the forest. I’m still short at this height; somewhat almost being hidden from tall tree’s. You can still consider me a gigantic robot because really I am a Transformer. _Let’s see how this baby works,_ I thought while halting. First you have to think; is transforming automatic or a command? Well I’ll say no to the command option.

I transformed and drove into the forest.


End file.
